A gentle push on the right direction
by MyEverLovingMore
Summary: When a successful workaholic meets a handsome man, will she learn to take life by the horns or will her friends need to pursue her to enjoy life? What will she do and what will become of her? Will her friends succeed or will her success triumph. Love, hurt, and pride will get in her way. But will she go beyond her comfort zone? OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Throwing my head on my desk, I decide to call it a night. I've been reading manuscript after manuscript and my brain and eyes can only take so much. It's not that they're bad, trust me they're far from it, but after you've read one and go to another, your brain clashes the stories together. A good publisher knows when to take a break, and I have just met my match.

Getting up from my desk, I walk towards my filing cabinet and place the manuscripts I've been attempting to read in the 'Re-read' labeled section. I know I should read at least the first four chapters, but I'm just too exhausted. After placing them in, I shut the cabinet, and turn around grabbing my personal items and make my way out my office.

Turning the car into the driveway I see Kate's similar Honda Civic to mine, but while hers is a bright red mine is a charcoal black. I wonder what she's doing here at my house? Usually Kate and I meet for drinks on Friday night's, but today is Thursday. She's up to something and I can already smell it.

Kate and I have been friends since our third year of attending the University. She's always been the loud-preppy party girl, but she's a hard working woman who is a take action-kick ass type. I believe that's why she makes such a great journalist. I, at that time was the shy-book reading girl, who would be sitting in one of the comfy chairs in the library reading a book, while her imagination ran wild. It was my safe haven. My personal escape.

One day, as I was heading over to the library, I ran into her. I, obviously with my head in the book, and she, holding plenty of books, didn't pay too much attention to where we were walking. Before we knew it Kate and I were laughing and mumbling apologies as we were picking up our books.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you." Kate says bending down to pick up her books.

"It's okay, really. My head must've been in the clouds." I gently shake my head while smiling at the situation.

"I see you like Harper Lee." She states as she notices what book I was reading.

"I'm not much a fan of the man. But this book is actually one my favorites." I say as I stand, holding tighter to the book.

"I'm Kate, by the way." She smiles as she introduces herself, while extending her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Anastasia, but you can call me Ana." I return her smile and shake her hand firmly.

"So Ana. What do you like to do in your spare time?" She asks as we make our way to the library. Little did we know that was the start of a four year friendship and still going strong.

I'm woken out of my thoughts by a tap on the window. Turning my head towards the passenger side, I see Kate scowling at me. I laugh as I get out of my car and shake my head at her.

"You know Kate, it's creepy when you do stuff like that." I tell her as I make my way around my car and begin to walk towards my home. Home.

Home is a little four bedroom country house, with a two car garage, a lovely back and front yard, a beautiful kitchen, and a lovely living and dining room. One out of the three spare bedrooms I've turn into my personal office, while I turned one of the other two into my personal get away, my library.

I decided to leave a spare bedroom untouched, incase I had family come over. Ray, my adopted father whom I consider my dad, was the one who brought up this house to my attention.

"You know Annie, this house has a lot of potential. Yeah, it has a few cracks here or there." I raise my eyebrow at my dad, who immediately laughs at my expression.

"Dad. This house is completely filled with cracks. I doubt it's even worth restoring. It looks like it's going to come crashing down any minute." I tell him as I see the damage the house has received, due to neglect. He shakes his head at me while a small smile takes residence on his face.

"You know, for someone who lives in books and has an open mind to see beyond what others see, you're really quick to push this idea away." I lowered my head as what he said stung a bit. He's right, I do see beyond what others see. That's what made me a good publisher and the CEO and owner of Steele Publishing Company.

"Come on, I want to show you something." Ray says as he holds my hand and leads me inside. I can feel my stomach twist and turn as we enter the crumbling house.

"Dad? Are you sure this is safe? I mean, this house looks like it's going to give way anytime soon." I say in horror. He laughs at my facial expression, which I'm sure shows my fear.

You can tell once upon a time this house must've been precious. But looking at it now, you can't help but turn the other way. The walls are cracked. The roof is partially missing. The windows are broken and I can literally see through the wall, to what looks like the bedroom. The bathrooms have mold on the floor and the stairs are missing steps.

"Dad, I know what you're thinking. And I'm sorry for saying this, but this house, or what was..." I say sarcastically as I throw my arms towards it with an eye roll. "Is not worth the time or the money."

"You know. The more you roll your eyes the more chances you have that one day they will remain like that." He attempts to says with a serious face but fails miserably. "Ana, if you look at the house, and I mean really look at it. You will see everything here can be fixed, sure it'll take time and of course money, but the hard part is already done for us."

I face my father after he's done talking. I shake my head at him and turn my attention back to the house. I can see what he's talking about, but I can't help but feel doubtful.

"If you see Annie, the pillars are intact and the wooden beams are still strong and sturdy. All we have to do is change a few, but the frame of this house is what counts." He says as he gives my shoulder a bump. I smile at my dad and shrug.

"I guess you're right dad." I can't help but laugh as he smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"You won't regret it Annie." He says as he wraps his right arm around my shoulder and we admire the broken house.

Dad was right. I don't regret it at all. This house that is now my home, was built with love. Literally. I might have hired the construction company, but it was dads vision they brought to life.

"You know if you keep staring at your house like that people will think you're nuts." Kate says laughing.

"Shut up." I say as I once again walk towards my home.

"Ana, before you go in there. I have a surprise for you." That stops me on my tracks. I turn around slowly and face her. She looks guilty and I'm honestly afraid to ask.

"What did you do, Kate?" I ask as I see her fidget with a lock of her blond hair that has come loose from her bun.

"I sort of have invited my friend over, which in return brought a friend over." She says in a low whisper. She looks like a three year child who was caught playing with mommy's makeup.

"Kate." I say as I close my eyes and hope I heard her wrong.

"He's really sweet Ana and very good looking, he has a stable job and he's doing pretty well for himself." She rambles on trying to win me over, but it's not working.

I turn around an quicken my pace to go inside. I can't believe she's done this again! The last time she tried to set me up with someone it turned out to be a complete catastrophe.

"Kate, I can't believe you did this. Do I have to remind you of what happened last time?" I practically yell at her as I'm climbing the front steps.

"Ana, please don't." She pleads with me.

"You know, all I wanted to do was come home and relax. Not deal with some asshole who probably thinks he's better than anyone else at six in the afternoon." I scream at her as she's standing still staring at me as she's seen a ghost. What the hell is her problem?

"I don't think we've met." I hear behind me a thick manly voice. Oh fuck! I close my eyes and slowly turn to face the man whose voice belongs to. Shit! I close my eyes again and internally groan. Fuck! He's perfect. On opening my eyes I take his features in. He has the most beautiful face I've ever seen. Finely chiseled chin. Perfect nose. His skin is flawless. And those eyes, they're out of this world. They're the perfect shade of grey.

"I'm... I'm Anastasia." I say with a slight pause. Wow he's gorgeous!

"Nice to meet you Anastasia." He smirks as he sees my reaction to his appearance. I can't help but swoon at hearing his voice. I wonder what his voice would sound like in the throes of passion. I immediately shake my head to clear those thoughts away. Get a grip Ana! I tell myself.

"I'm sorry, and you are?" I ask once my heart has steadied, the ringing in my ear has faded and I've managed to get my bearings under control.

"I'm the asshole." He says with a serious tone but I can tell he wants to smile. And fuck if that doesn't do things to me. I close my eyes and chastise myself mentally. How embarrassing.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own these characters. This is just for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

I don't know how or when we came inside my home, but here we are, sitting in my living room, while Kate chats away with the guys. I still can't believe I became speechless. While they found it quite funny, I found it horrifying. I never freeze. I'm never the deer in the headlights. I always find a way to be two steps ahead. For crying out loud, I'm CEO of SPC.

"Ana what are you doing Saturday?" Kate asks, braking me from my thoughts.

"Working." I automatically say as I'm still trying to comprehend why I was rendered speechless. It's not that I've never seen a handsome man before, because I have, but I'm usually calm and collected. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Ana you can't be serious? You have to stop working so hard. You're going to give yourself a heart attack, before you reach 30." Kate says with a disapproving tone.

"Come on Ana. It'll be fun. We can go to a bar or a club. My brother here owns one of the hottest spots." Elliot says with a hopeful expression on his face. Is that even his name?

I turn my attention towards the man. I called an asshole, whose name I now know is Christian. He smirks at me when he catches me staring at him. He's honestly good looking and especially those gorgeous eyes of his. I could get lost in them if I wanted to, but I don't.

"So Ana, what do you say? Are we going out on Saturday?" Kate asks again and I know she's sending a prayer that I might change my mind, but I don't.

"No." I state firmly and I tell Kate is devastated.

"Whatever." Kate states while rolling her eyes in the process. I shrug and turn my attention to Elliot who has asked me a question.

"So Ana, what do you do. I mean what's your career?" I look at Elliot when he speaks, but from my peripherals I tell Christian is eager to know aswell.

"I'm CEO and owner of SPC." I tell him and I can see Christian's eyebrows slightly raise in surprise. Elliot laughs and turns to look at Christian.

"Hey, bro. I think you met your equivalent I'm a woman form." He laughs again causing Kate to laugh as well. While Christian and I look at both of them, I can't help but wonder what he's talking about.

"I'm CEO and owner of GEH." Christian clarifies, but I still don't know what he's referring to.

"Don't mind her, Christian. Ana wouldn't know who you were, unless you were a fictional character." Kate says as she's still giggling.

I turn my head towards her direction and I want to scream at her. But luckily for her I have company. Getting up from where I'm seated I walk towards the kitchen, not before saying, "I need a drink."

I can hear Kate say something, but I really don't care to know what she said. Knowing Kate, she will be by my side shortly, I pull out a chilled wine from the under counter wine cooler. Right on cue, I can hear her heels clicking on the kitchen tile floor.

"You know Ana, you could be a little more willing to conversate with the guys." She says as she reaches for three wine glasses and places them on the counter and begins to pour the wine into them.

"Kate you already know I hate surprises, especially when it comes to wasting my time." I tell her as I grab my half empty glass of wine and walk towards the side patio to the right of the kitchen.

"Ana you have to learn to live a little. Your life shouldn't revolve only around work." I can hear Kate's sadness and pity, but I won't allow myself to register them. I refuse to.

"Kate. I'm happy with my life. Okay? If it wasn't for me working my ass off all these years, I wouldn't have what I have now!" I tell her frustrated with this topic. This is a topic, no matter how deep I bury it, it always finds a way to resuscitate.

Kate slowly shakes her head and I can see the sadness and pained expression on her face.

"You're right, you have worked your ass off to have what you have. But answer me this. If you never accomplished what you have, what would you have now? You would have nothing." She says as with sadness in her voice.

I know she's right, but I love what I do. I can get lost in the manuscript I read or the books I've read. I can live through the characters as if it was I. I could love someone without the fear of being hurt. I could see the world from someone else's point of view. I could imagine a life with a fairytale ending.

Shaking my head I sit on one of the patio chairs and drink my wine. I can hear Kate sigh in defeat and begins to leave.

"I'm going out with the guys. I would ask you if you would join us, but I already know the answer." She says before she leaves me alone with my thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters or anything to do with FSOG... This is just for my enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Turning it off I manage to get off my bed and make my way to the bathroom. After a 30 minute shower, I'm out and getting ready when I hear Kate.

"Ana? Are you awake?" She ask and I can tell for a fact her lips are against my bedroom door.

"No, Kate I'm still asleep." I respond in a sarcastic tone as I'm slipping my white lace bra and matching pantie set on.

"You know you have a weird sense of humor." She says and I can't help the laugh that comes out.

"Oh my god. She laughs!" Kate makes fun of me as she begins to turn the knob from my bedroom door.

"Ha-ha" I mock a laughter as I turn around to see her throw herself on my bed.

"What are you doing up? Isn't like your bedtime?" I ask Kate as I begin to search for something else to wear, since I can't really decided between the black suit or the navy one.

"I couldn't sleep. Elliot kept me up all night." I turn around and I can see she's smiling which only means one thing.

"Please tell me you didn't have sex in my home. I swear Kate, if you blessed my home before I have I will never forgive you." I say in mock horror as Kate rolls her eyes at me. I know she would never, hell I wouldn't even do it.

"Now help me. I can't decide between the black or the navy." I tell her as I hold up my suit pants, which she of course looks at them in horror.

"No we didn't and we didn't have sex we just talked. As for the clothes? Neither! They both look hideous." She says honestly and stands abruptly, when something catches her eye in my closet.

"I've never seen you were this." She says more to herself than at me, while she takes it off the rack. I can't help but agree with her. It's a beautiful high waist black knee high skirt with a three inch slit in the back.

"I don't have the perfect shirt for it." I shrug. I turn around and start pulling up my pants, right when Kate comes back holding a shirt. When did she leave?

"Here you can have it. I can't pull of satin especially not this fire red." She says as she hands me the shirt.

"Kate I've already decided to wear the suit pants." I inform her and I know I hurt her feelings.

"Fine Kate I'll wear the stupid skirt and your red blouse. You're lucky I woke up in a good mood today." I say with humor in my tone, as I strip out of my pants and shimmy into the skirt.

"I don't get it, why do you decide to cover all of your body. Geez, if I had your legs and ass... I would walk in the nude." Kate says admiring my body structure. I'm not bad looking. I do agree with Kate. My best assets are my legs, my ass, and especially my light blue eyes.

"The reason why I cover up, Kate. Is simply because, I want someone to notice me because of my knowledge not my body." I tell her as I wrap my long brunette hair in a sophisticated bun on top of my head.

" When haven't we taken you serious Ana? You're as serious as they come." Kate says standing behind me as I stand in front of the door length mirror.

" Wow Ana, you're a total babe." She says as she eyes my reflection through the mirror. I smile, I actually do have to agree with her. Red is totally my color.

"We need to go shopping. I don't leave for New York for another week, but I do need new clothes." She says as she helps me tuck in the satin red blouse into my skirt from the back.

"Yeah, just tell me when and I'll have Alison put it on my agenda, so I don't forget." I say turning around while reaching for a black blazer and my black Louis Vuitton heels. And we begin to make our way down stairs.

"You know I think Christian likes you." Kate eyes me for a reaction, as she pours me a cup of coffee, but she won't receive any.

"Kate, please don't start. It's only six in the morning. Maybe after I come home tonight we can talk all about it." I say sarcastically, biting the inside of my cheek to stop the laughter from forming.

"I've said it once, I'll say it again. You have a weird sense of humor." She scowls and walks away before screaming, "Good night."

Arriving at SPC I park my civic in my parking spot and make my way to the elevators. Climbing in the elevator once the doors opens, I know my day has begun.

Getting off the elevator on the fifteenth floor I pass by my PA's desk and notice the hot cup of coffee and a half eaten bagel that are sitting there. I know for a fact Alison comes to work every day one hour ahead of me. Which says plenty about her. And that is why she's my PA.

"I'm sorry Ms. Steele. I was just sending some forms Robert requested late last night to have faxed over this morning." She says as she tries to control her breathing.

"I completely understand Alison. Thank you for handling that. What does my schedule look like for today." I tell her as I remove my blazer and begin to walk to my office with her hot on my trail.

"Well you have a meeting at nine with Louise Lopez. A call with Joseph Tallas at noon. And then you have a conference call with Robert at three." She tells me as she swipes her finger on her tablet.

"Thank you Alison." I dismiss her, while I turn around, opening my file cabinet and taking out the two manuscripts I had stored away yesterday.

Before I know it I have spoken with Louise and Joseph and we decided to publish both their books. Louise writes children's books while Joseph writes murder stories. Funnily enough those are the two genres that are always on-demand and I would be stupid if I didn't approve of them.

"Ms. Steele. Robert is on line two for your conference call." Allison's voice breaks through the voice box.

"Thank you Alison." I respond before pressing line two on my office phone.

"Good morning Ana." I hear Robert greet through the line. Robert is as tough as they come. If I can't close a deal, he takes my place. If someone gets out if line he handles it. That is why Robert is my COO.

"Quite the chit chat. Tell me what the fuck is wrong." I demand getting to the point.

"They won't sell it." He says with sigh.

"Robert I don't give a fuck how you pursue them to sell just fucken do it! I want that fucken Publishing Company!" I yell and slam the phone down on its receiver. This day has turn into a disaster.

I turn around and run my hands down my face in frustration. "This fucken day needs to end." I say to myself as I look out of my office floor to ceiling windows to the beautiful view of downtown Seattle.

"You know beautiful woman shouldn't swear." I close my eyes and pray I imagined his voice. Upon opening my eyes, I know this day has turned for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters. This is just for my enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

"How did you receive entry?" My voice is thicken with annoyance. Who the hell does he think he is?

He smiles and shrugs, "Your PA wasn't at her desk so I lead my self to your office."

I scowl. What gives him the right to interrupt my day and spend my time. What is he doing here, anyway?

"What do you want?" I says as irritation has taken place in my voice. I hate surprises. After a silent moment, he shrugs and smiles again. What the fuck?

"If you're not here to talk buisness. Get out of my office." I say as I sit on my office chair.

"You know Anastasia. I did come here to talk business." He says as he walks up to one of the cushioned leather chairs I have placed infront of my desk and sits directly in front of me.

I eye him skeptically and I know this is going to be trouble. My gut instinct is telling me I won't like this and it's never been wrong before. Before I even realize it, I nod my head for him to continue.

"You want SIP?" He asks as he tosses his right leg over his left, resting his ankle at his knee.

My eyes roam his body and what a body it is. He's wearing a grey three piece suite, black shoes, grey socks, and a white linen shirt. His hair, copper with a hint of brown, looks unruly but is anything but. His eyes are what captures my attention. They're the same grey eyes I saw yesterday afternoon, but they're is something different in them. It's as if he can see me, not Anastasia Steele the CEO, but Ana. Shut this down Ana!

Turning back my attention to the topic at hand I lean my elbows on my desk while I cross my leg over the other, causing my skirt to ride slightly up my thigh.

"What about." I state as I look directly at him, but he's not looking at me. I can see his eyes roam over my body, lingering on some parts. I'm used to this. Every time I have a meeting with an author or a business partner, they always tend to stare. A small smile threatens to escape me, but I hold it in.

"If you're done ogling, Christian. Talk business or leave. You have five minutes." I state, waking him up from his thoughts. He nods slightly and begins to collect himself, not after he discretely arranges his most prized possession.

"You want SIP. I own it. I'll make you a deal." He speaks and a beautiful smile forms on his lovely face, when he catches me glancing at his crotch. He's a cocky son of a bitch.

"What exactly makes you believe I want what you can..." I say as I nod my head slightly at his direction. "Offer." I finish with a quirk of my eyebrow and crossing my arms under my chest, with a straight face.

"You'll want my offer." He states. To anyone who hears this conversation it may sound like business. But I know what game he's playing at. The double innuendos are ringing loud and clear. Not fucken happening!

"Your five minutes are up Christian. Thank you for wasting my time. Now get out." Pushing my chair from under my glass desk, I stand running my hands down my waist to my thighs to straighten my skirt and begin to make my way to the door.

As I'm about to reach the door handle, I feel Christian's hand hold my arm back. Turning around I immediately shake my arm loose of his grip. How dare he fucken touch me?

"Don't touch me Christian." You can hear the displeasure in my voice.

"Have dinner with me. And I'll hand over SIP to you. No strings attached." He says as he takes a step closer to me. Instinctively, I step back until my back hits the door. Shit!

"I don't do business that way. Sorry to disappoint Christian." My voice is firm, but my heart is erratic. I can hear a slight ringing in my ears and my palms are moist. Shit, shit, shit! Move Ana!

I can feel his breath hit my face. And God, if he doesn't smell good. He's the perfect scent. It's manly, erotic, and sweet all in one. As I try to control my breathing, I can hear Christian take a lung full of air. I stop breathing and my eyes have widen as I notice he has placed his hands on the door above my shoulders. Successfully trapping me in the process between him and the door. I'm stuck. Fucken move Ana!

"Christian..." I start but I don't know what to say.

"Have dinner with me." He says as he opens his eyes and looks directly at me. Holy shit! If I said his eyes were beautiful then, I have no words to describe them now. They have this sparkle, a gleam, of sin. It's as if he can see my hidden desires, my fears, and most definitely my flaws.

I turn my head to avoid his gaze. But that only causes him to lift my chin using the tips of his index and middle finger, to turn my face back towards him.

"It's just dinner Ana." He says as his eyes are pleading for me to accept.

"No." I answer. He looks slightly confused for a second and then nods his head in understanding. He removes his arms from the door and stands back allowing me space to move. I immediately remove myself from that position and quickly turn the door handle to let him out.

"Bye Christian." I say as I hold the door open for him to leave as I attempt to remain serious for as my heart and nerves are running wild.

"Bye Ana." He says disappointedly. I can see a frown marking his beautiful face as he walks out of my office. Walking towards the elevator to press the call button, I see him run both his hands through his hair. I don't know why but I can't help feel sad. Why does he affect me so?

Upon hearing the arrival of the elevator, I close my office door. I don't want to see that look on his face again.

Turning my self around I walk back to my desk and take out one of the manuscripts I've received today. I remove my heels, tuck my legs under me, and sit on my office chair facing the floor to ceiling windows out to the beautiful view of downtown Seattle.

Opening the manuscript and begin to read.

This is my escape. My freedom. No pain. No guilt. No punishment. This is where I can be free. Free to be... me. This is why I do what I do. I'm great at it. This is what motivates my success and I will never give this up. Nothing is worth my freedom to be me.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own these Characters. This is just me having some fun with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

"Ana, are you in here?" Ugh, why did I ever decide to give her a spare key to my home. Seriously.

"You know Kate it's obvious I'm home if you see my car in the driveway." I say rolling my eyes as I wipe my hands on the dish towel.

"Ana stop being such an ass and help me." She says as I see her holding two bags of... What the fuck is this?

"Kate you have got to be kidding me? I'm not doing it. I'm putting my foot down, on this." I say as I begin to pull nothing but waxing kits, nail polishes, and an entire kit of make-up.

"Come on Ana you can be plain old grumpy Anastasia at work... But today is Friday, and I want my friend Ana back." Kate smiles while rummaging through her overnight bag.

"See this is why, I moved out of your apartment three years ago. I never understood why you needed three concealers when you're only one shade of color. Kate really? What the fuck is this?" I say as I pull out what looks like to be a small blade with a colorful handle.

"See this is why you should still be living with me. I could've taught you everything I know about beauty." She says as she shrugs her shoulders in a playful manner.

"Or how to look like the Beast." I mutter under my breath. Which I know she's heard since she scowls at me and snatches whatever it is out of my hand. Saying something about eyebrow trimmer.

"Whatever Kate." I laugh as I turn back around and begin to place the fruit platter I made on the center of the island.

"Come on Ana. It'll be fun. I promise." She says with hopeful eyes and I can't say no to that.

Two hours, one full body wax, and a coat of makeup later. We begin to leave out the door and into my car.

"Ana promise me you'll have fun tonight." I turn to look at Kate for a second as we're waiting at the red light. Sighing I turn back my attention to the road as the light has turned green.

"Sure Kate." I tell her but I know she can hear the 'not going to happen' under tone.

"I'll take it." Kate says happily as she raises the volume up on the stereo. Singing to what I believe is the song 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink.

I take a quick glance at Kate. Who has an awful singing voice, but is singing the song without a care in the world as to whom might hear her.

I used to be like that, carefree, but then I was only thirteen. I've told Kate about it, obviously my dad knows about it, but it's my secret to tell. The reason for why I am, how I am. Kate says it's a protective barrier I've placed around my self and dad agrees with her. I know they've tried to get me to have fun and be a normal 24 year old, but I'm anything but normal.

I'm broken out of my pity party, when we pull up to the club 'The Vault'. Finding parking just near the front entrance, I smoothly park my car. Kate is the first to step out and I soon follow. I laugh when I hear a wolf whistle behind us as we begin to walk towards the door.

Kate has decided to wear an emerald green v-neck texture pleated dress, paired up with her nude Louis Vuitton heels, and her hair is held back with a slight bump. I have decided, with a bit of Kate's insistence, to wear my burgundy plunging v-neck dress that sits just below my knees, paired up with my black Louis Vuitton heels. As for my hair I decided to leave it down.

Making it to the bouncer Kate immediately starts a conversation with him. No more than a minute later she has gain access to The Vault and begin to make our way to the bar.

"What did you tell him?" I ask Kate who looks at me as if she doesn't know who I'm referring to. I nod my head towards the door and she smile as soon as she figures out who was talking about.

"He asked where I bought my dress." She smiles and shrugs as if it's an everyday occurrence. I look back and look at the main entrance. Who am I to judge?

Turning back to Kate I can't help but laugh. As she has began to sway away to the music.

"Come on Ana lets go dance." She says after snaking her arm through mine and dragging me towards the center of the dance floor. A heavy beat starts to play and me and Kate start to dance. We're laughing and having a carefree time.

Three songs later, and we decide to head over to the bar for a drink. I order myself a Bacardi mojito and Kate orders a cranberry vodka.

"This is fun." I say as I turn to see people dancing, laughing, and enjoying themselves. Kate bumps her shoulder to mine and smiles while clinking her glass with mine.

"Glad you're having fun Ana." She states as I turn towards her with a smile on my face. "You know we could do plenty of other fun stuff. Maybe three times a week?" She says nervously.

I turn back to watching the crowed of people dancing and it does sound exciting to do this more than once a week. But that would mean putting myself out there, and I'm not quite sure I can do that just yet. Turning back to Kate, who is wearing a faraway expression on her face, I tell her.

"You're right, Kate. We should do this more than once." She snaps her head towards my detection with a look of shock. "Maybe twice a week." I shy away and begin to bite my lower lip out of a nervous habit.

"Yeah Ana, we can do that. Twice a week is good for me." She says as she turns around to give me a hug. Whispering in my ear how proud she is of me.

"Okay knock it off." I say with a smile on my face and playfully push her away from me. "Lets go dance." I say and its my turn now to drag a shocked Kate to the dance floor.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own these characters. This is me just having some fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

It's Friday night and I'm sitting at home, caressing a tumbler of bourbon. Ever since the day I heard the beautiful Anastasia call me, Christian Grey, an asshole, she's been on my mind.

I know I fucked up when I showed up at her office on Thursday, but I just needed to see her.

The images of Ana come forward once again as I lean my head back while my eyes are closed. The way she sat on her chair and oozed of feminine beauty. The way she crossed her long lean beautiful leg over her knee. The way her C cup size breasts lifted when she crossed her arms.

I swallow the lump that's formed in my throat as I picture her hands roaming her hips and thighs just as she did. Fuck what I would do to have my hands around her perfect curves. To have her look at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers again. To have her under me, screaming my name as I fuck her and fuck her again. To wrap my lips around her supple nipples, to roam my hands over her body, to feel her thrash under the spell of my expert tongue.

I can feel my dick harden as these thoughts and ideas come to mind. Oh how I would love to have them play out as I've pictured, but they won't. Not anytime soon at least.

Drinking the rest of my bourbon, I stand and leave my study and head towards my bedroom. I begin to strip out of my clothes and head for ensuite bathroom, in need of a cold shower.

Upon entering the water hits me and it feels slightly painful, but still bearable. Looking down at my massive erection I already know this cold shower won't help.

"Fuck it." I mumble to myself as I set the water to my desired temperature. Grabbing my body-wash, I squirt a quarter size drop on the washcloth I grabbed from the linen cabinet.

After rubbing the cloth together for a second for it to foam, I begin to drag it around my neck. Down my right arm then my left and then back up again. I pass it over my sides and across my inner section, dragging it towards my thighs and down my left and then my right leg. I pass the washcloth over the back of my leg and drag it upwards towards my left ass cheek and then my right.

As I'm done scrubbing my self with the washcloth I rinse it out and place it on the side. Grabbing my body-wash I squirt another quarter size drop on my hand and begin to rub my hands together.

Looking down at myself I know the shower did no good. The crown of my cock looks purple and swollen. I know it's not what I've pictured, and I haven't done it since grade school. But this is what the thought of Anastasia renders me to do.

Grabbing my massive hard erection in my foam covered hand, I begin to stroke. Up, down, up, down. Over and over again. Closing my eyes I picture Anastasia bent over her office desk, while I fuck her and play with her clit.

_"You like that Anastasia?" I ask as I pinch her clit using my middle and index finger._

_"Oh god yes Christian!" She speaks as I wrap my right hand around her neck and hold her tightly. Fucking her harder than I've ever known I'm capable of._

_"You like me fucking you like this don't you. Say it Ana. Say you like me fucking you." I whisper in her ear as I bring her flat against my chest, while my hands are still in place._

_"Yes Christian. Yes! I like it when you fuck me like this... Harder, please harder!" She begs and I can feel her inner walls shake and grip my cock tightly._

_"You want harder?" She nods her head. "Okay Ana, I'll give you harder." Removing myself from her inner self, I turn her around and lift her up by the back of her thighs, wrapping her legs around my waist._

_I walk towards her office door and press her back against it. "You still want it harder?" I ask and she quickly nods her head. I smirk as I begin to rest her legs on my forearms while her back remains pressed on the door. _

_She gasps as I place my throbbing cock in her once again. She whimpers at the slight discomfort she feels being in this position, and I feel myself grow harder._

_"You want hard Ana? I'll give you hard." Her eyes widen at my statement, while an evil smirk appears on my face. Widening her legs I begin to fuck her. She screams and claws at my nape while I bite down on her neck._

_"Look down Ana." I command and she does. I can feel her juices running down my thighs. Looking down I see the most amazing sight I've ever seen. My dick fits perfectly in her. While her outer lips stroke my cock in the most beautiful way, her inner lips squeeze and massage it from the root to the tip. All nine inches of my manhood are being swallowed whole._

_"Christian!... Christian!...Christian, I'm cuming!" She screams as I watch, as she cums all over my dick._

"Oh fuck!" I groan as I cum all over my hand, snapping my eyes open as I attempt to control my breathing.

As I finish washing myself again, I turn off the shower and step out grabbing a towel from the linen cabinet and wrap it around my waist.

Stepping out of my bedroom after I've finished shaving and getting dressed I head over to the kitchen. Where I see Elliot sitting on one of the barstools eating what I presume is one of my housekeeper Gail's, homemade dishes.

"What the fuck are you going here?" He jumps slightly as I've probably spooked him.

"Well hello to you too bro." I scowl at him as he rolls his eyes. "I was just stopping by to ask for a favor." He says as he turns back to the food.

"Fuck you and your favors. The last time I did you one of those, I was sitting in a strangers home while you were chatting away with her friend." Shaking my head I open the refrigerator and pull out one of the extra plates Gail prepared.

"No way bro. There's more?" Elliot sits up straight as he sees me place the plate in the microwave.

Sighing, I shake my head and give up. "No Elliot there is no more. And since I know for a fact you won't leave until I agree to do this fucken favor for you, what the fuck do you want?" I ask as I am now leaning on the breakfast bar, facing Elliot who has a smile on his face.

"I need you to go with me to a club." I shake my head and turn around as the microwave beeps, letting me know it's done warming up my plate.

"Let's say I go to this club with you." I say as I bring a fork full of beef stew towards my mouth. "What's in it for me?" I finish off as I take a bite.

"Ana." I stop eating and eye him to see if he's fucking around. He shrugs and smirks, when he sees my reaction.

"When?" I ask as my hunger is all but forgotten.

"Tonight at 9." Elliot looks at his watch and nods his head. "You have about an hour to get ready."

"Where?" I say as I place my fork on my plate and turn to face him.

"The Vault." The name sounds familiar but I can't quite place it. Did I meet someone there? Business? I can feel my brows crease as I think more about it.

"Geez Christian." Elliot laughs. "You don't have to think so hard about it, it's a simple yes or no." Picking up his plate he walks towards the kitchen sink and places them in. Turning around he leans back and crosses his arms.

"What do you say? Do you want to come with?" I can't help but want to fuck with his head a bit. I decide to torture Elliot and continue eating without answering his question.

Elliot begins to fidget after five minutes have gone by and I still haven't answered his question. Giving up, he leaves the kitchen with a shake of his head and heads over to the living room where he must've turned on the television.

Thinking about earlier I know I fucked up in her office, but I'm definitely not fucking this up. I stand and place my now empty plate on top of Elliot's in the kitchen sink and make my way towards my bedroom.

"I'll be out in thirty." I yell at him as I begin to strip of my clothing upon entering my room, just before closing the door to the sound of Elliot cheering.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please don't think I'm ignoring your questions. I would honestly love to answer all of them. But in doing so, I would be giving up the story. And lets face it, the longer I prolong in answering the five W's, the more you want to read. Hope I don't bore you and trust, your questions will be answered in the next couple of chapters. Take you for the reviews, followers, and favorites. You are all greatly appreciated!**

**Okay enough of that... Enjoy!**

I do not own any of these characters. This is just for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

Finding parking is a pain in the ass. I'm about to tell Elliot to fuck off and turn this car around. This is fucken ridiculous.

"Elliot, do you see any fucken parking?" I'm annoyed as I'm looking around, while I'm driving as slow as a fucken snail, due to the traffic. This is stupid. I should've agreed with Taylor to drive us. But no, fucken Elliot wanted me to take the fucken R8.

"Yeah, there's one right there." He says pointing to an empty space behind a Honda Civic.

Turning off the ignition. I turn to my right to see Elliot, who's wearing a sly smile as he eyes the car in front of us. What the fuck is that about?

Stepping out of the car I can see the line of people who are waiting to get inside wraps around the corner. It must be a full house if the line is that long, I say to myself. Turning my head to the side, I can see Taylor walking behind us while muttering something under his breath.

Taylor is a man who takes his job very serious. Not because I'm the one who pays him, but simply put he is responsible for my safety. He, being ex military as well as Sawyer, have that engraved in there mind. And I respect that.

So when I told Taylor about my change of plans for tonight, he went on about protocol. He hates when situations spring up on him, but he still does what he needs to do, to have control of the situation. That is why he's been my CPO for the past eight years. The man is good at his fucken job.

Forgoing the line, Eliot and I walk towards the security guard who grants us permission, when he recognizes our faces. Or more like mine. Fucken asshole!

You can immediately feel the electric vibe in the club, once you walk in. People among people dancing on the dance floor or chatting in the lounging area.

Walking to the bar Elliot and I order two beers.

"Do you see them?" I ask, holding my beer in hand, while turning around to face the dance floor.

"Nope, but I know they're here." He says taking a drink of his beer.

Looking around I spot Taylor standing close by where he can interfere if a situation shall arise, but still far enough where he can blend in with the crowd.

Six bottles later and still no sign of the girls, I'm about to tell Elliot I'm leaving, when I hear a voice behind me.

"Christian?" My eyes widen, when I recognize her voice.

Turning around I'm met with a pretty brunette. She's about 5'6 in height, with long lean legs. Pretty face, which is layered with make-up. Her eyes the shape of almonds, green in color.

Elliot's eyebrows quirk curiously as he hears her call my name. He wisely decides not to turn around, he might be curious, but he's not stupid. He can tell I don't what this woman near me, and he's right to assume.

Rebecca Vine, is a gossip columnist who works for a Seattle gossip rag, who puts herself in line of fire with celebrities, not caring if the men are married or not, just to get a story. Unfortunately, I fell in her fucken trap.

Six months ago, I mentioned to Taylor I wanted to see a club I was interested in buying. Unfortunately, he couldn't accompany me, due to his 10 year old daughter becoming ill. So he arranged for Sawyer to accompany me, which he did. At the time the name of the club was The Safe not The Vault.

As I was sitting on one of the barstools, she approached me. We had a conversation that was no more than three minutes long, while she waited for her drink.

Before she walked back to the dance floor, she asked if I would like to join her. I kindly declined her offer, and told her I was only here to get a feel of the environment and atmosphere. She nodded and smiled as she turned to walk away.

I couldn't help but watch as she danced. It was as if she was putting on a special show just for me, and fuck if I didn't cave in.

Before I knew it I had her faced against the wall, fucking her a few feet away from the dumpster in the alley behind the club. Calling Sawyer after I was done, I told him to bring one of the extra NDA's we carry in the glove compartment, with him when i mentioned my whereabouts.

Ms. Vine kept talking about how this would make her career, having been fucked by 'The Christian Grey, when everyone thought he was gay.' I was beyond furious. Apparently she knew who the fuck I was, when I had no fucken clue who she was.

Fifteen minutes later, and a little bit of persuasion from Sawyer when he threatened her career, she signed the NDA forms.

I was more upset with myself than I was with her. I shouldn't have done what I did. I should've known better, but after four months of not having a submissive, I needed a release, and fuck if it wasn't what I needed.

"Ms. Vine." I say snapping back my focus on the woman standing in front of me.

"It's been a while." She says flirtatiously as her eyes roam my body until they stop at my crotch, while licking her lips.

"Not long enough." I deadpan. I can already see Taylor closing in on us, while my hands are clenching my beer bottle's neck.

Standing between us, he lowers his mouth to whispers something in her ear, no doubt about the NDA she signed. I step to the side of Taylor when he straightens himself up, right in time to see her blanch and scurry away.

"Thank you Taylor."

"No problem Sir." He says turning around while muttering once again under his breath.

Turning back to face the bar, I glance at Elliot, who looks at me curiously. I know he wants to ask questions, but chooses wisely not to. He knows I like my privacy.

"She's a long story." I realize what I've said, before I could stop.

"I have plenty of those." He laughs as he places his hand on my shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "The stories I could tell you, Bro. Would have you hard for a week." He shakes his head playfully and I can't help laugh along.

Elliot is known around Seattle for fucking random women without regards to their feelings. He's not a bad looking fucker, he just doesn't want to settle down with a woman who agrees to get fucked on the first date.

"Fuck off Elliot."

"You're just jealous little bro." Quirking his eyebrow, willing for me to challenge him, but I know his game. If I challenge him, he'll only try to get info out of me, and that is not fucken happening. He doesn't need to have his mind tainted by my extracurricular activities. So instead I bit my cheek and shake my head.

"Whatever Christian. You know you would love to fuck all the sweet pus..." He's interrupted by his phone alerting him of an incoming text message. Picking it up off the bar table he smiles, when he sees who it's from.

Rolling my eyes I turn my attention back to the dance floor. Hoping my gaze falls on Ana, but to my disappointment, no such luck.

"Come on bro." Elliot shoves my shoulder for me walk with him, which I do. Turning my head around, to make sure Taylor walking behind us. And sure enough, he is following us at a distance.

Passing by the bar we head towards the lounging area where, according to Elliot, the girls are seated. Spotting their table, we notice Kate is by her self. Where the fuck is Ana?

"Hi baby." Elliot says hugging Kate and giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Hi Christian." Kate greets me after she's composed herself a bit.

"Kate." I nod, taking a drink of my beer and sit on the end of the open booth.

"Babe, I thought you said Ana was here?" Elliot asks as he's taken a seat beside her. Thank you Elliot, my thoughts exactly.

"She is. She had to use the restroom." She says as she sits on my brothers lap. Taking another drink of my beer, my eyes turn in the direction of the restrooms, hoping I can spot Ana before she spots me.

And just like that I see her.

Fuck me!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of these Characters. This is just for my enjoyment.

* * *

><p><strong>Katherine<strong>

Taking advantage, Ana has gone to the restroom, I send Elliot a quick text message informing him of our location.

I'm hoping this doesn't turn out to be a disaster and Christian and Ana both hit it Ana doesn't know I've invited Elliot, in hope he brings Christian along with him for tonight. I'm just hoping it doesn't backfire on my ass later.

Ana told me about an interesting meeting she had at work yesterday. Which involved Christian showing up unannounced and attempted to make a deal with her. The deal was if Ana agreed to have dinner with him, he would give Ana SIP, no questions asked and no hidden agendas.

She thought he was insane for his offer and dismissed him from her office. If anything else happened between them, she never mentioned it to me.

She laughed shortly after telling me she would've taken me with her, since he never really said it was dinner set for two. I shook my head and began to tell her about me day.

Ana has worked very hard for where she is now and I'm happy for her. But if she learns how to be able to live life, her life, outside of work, I would be beyond proud of her.

The moment we first met I knew she was different. She was closed off, but yet you couldn't help want to be friend her. She had a lovely shy personality. I believe that's what made us become friends from the start. We evened each other out. Where she lacked a backbone, I had in spares. And where I lacked in kindness and generosity, she had plenty.

A year later, we got drunk and she told what happened to her and the reasons why she hides behind books . I vaguely remember, but I will never forget how I felt.

I made myself promise that day, that I would help Ana, as much as I could. Not because I felt sorry, but because she was my friend. She loved me for me and how could I not love her for the kind of person she is.

I've sat with Ray on more than one occasion, after I told him about what she told me. My inner reporter was looking for a story, that happened to my friend, to get a better understanding on how to help her.

He mentioned he took her when she was about 15 years old to see a therapist. Who only saw her for 30 minutes, just to later tell Ray, Ana was going through a faze and she would soon outgrow. She never did.

Instead, when Ray would ask her to invite friends over the house, she would decline and come up with an excuse. Choosing instead to lock herself in her room to do homework or to read a book.

He blamed himself for years for not fighting harder for Ana, thinking that if he did, she wouldn't be this closed off. Maybe he's right or maybe he's wrong. I don't know. All I do know is I've never seen a grown man cry. So when I saw Ray with tears in his eyes, it broke me.

Standing before me was a man, who had no biological connection to Ana, who was on the verge of tears because he was hurting for her. He blamed himself as he attempted to get her back sooner, but failed in his eyes. All he could do instead, was call her and remind her of how beautiful, smart, and caring she was. But the more he told her; the more she would push him away.

I will never understand why someone who's supposed to love, nurture, and care about their child, could say such foul and degrading things to that said child. It's heart breaking.

She's too afraid to prove them right, and that is why Ana has chosen to live her life through books.

I know in my heart, with help from Elliot and most definitely from Christian, Ana can learn to live life as the 24 year old woman she is. We need to somehow show her, she can live the kind of life, she reads about without being afraid.

Snapping back to the here and now I see Elliot and Christian approaching our table with beers in hand.

Elliot looks amazing wearing a black plain t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and his beige Timberland boots. His hair looks as if he was running his hands through it. I can see his sexy blue eyes clear as day looking back at me.

As for Christian, he's wearing a light blue long sleeve button up shirt, with black slacks and of course his black shoes. His hair also looks as if he ran his hands through it.

The Grey brothers are as handsome as they come. I notice the women, and some men too, eye them and attempt to get there attention. Tough luck bitches these men are taken.

"Hi Babe." Elliot takes me by surprise by kissing me as if his life depended on it. Wow talk about a kiss.

"Hi Christian." I greet his brother as I try to compose myself.

"Kate." He greets me back with a slight nod in my direction.

"Babe I thought you said Ana was here?" Elliot asks, confused that Ana is not sitting here with me.

"She is. She had to use the restroom." I say as I sit on Elliot's lap when I notice a small crowd of women surrounding our table attempting to get their attention. In your dreams. I think to myself as I flip my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"Kate, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean she's not fond of my brother, especially after the event that took place on Thursday." Elliot whispers in my ear, giving me goosebumps in the process.

Turning my attention to Christian, I notice his right foot keeps bouncing in anticipation. He's nervous. His eyes haven't left the direction of the restrooms, I'm guessing to get a glimpse of Ana.

This feels right. I know she will be angry with me, but I can't ignore my gut feeling that Christian's right for her.

Two minutes later, I know I'm correct when I see the reaction he gets when he finally spots her. And just like that, I know her being angry with me is well worth it.

"Yeah, Elliot I do." I say turning to look at Elliot who has caught a glimpse of Christian's reaction as well.

Elliot smiles at me and I can see a twinkle in his eyes, the adoration he has for his brother is reflected, and I am in awe of this man. After kissing my temple we both turn our gaze back to Christian.

I smile as I know he will be Ana's saving grace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay in uploading a new chapter. I've been busy working over time, as well as keeping up with my two year old daughter. Since yesterday was my first day off, I spent the day bonding with her.**

**Enough of that... Here is chapter 9... Remember there's always a rainbow after a storm.**

**I do not own these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Sending my incoming calls to voicemail for the sixth time since we arrived, I've had it.

Standing I tell Kate I need to use the restroom and grab my clutch purse and my cellphone, when I notice it's Robert my COO, who keeps calling.

Thirty minutes later I'm done speaking with Robert and I feel like I'm in need of a drink. My head hurts and I feel like cutting my night out with Kate short.

Robert asked if I would be interested in buying Seattle's Publishing House, which I thought was no longer available, since it was bought April of last year.

It's a great publishing house, but it's recently been in debt due to the new owner. If I do buy it, I would spend more money fixing it, than I would in the actual sell. But I know that in six months time under my belt, it would once again be great and all those people would still have their jobs.

Splashing water on my face, as I stand in front of the mirror, I take a good look at myself.

Big round blue eyes, button nose, long eyelashes, full lips, and hair out of place. My makeup is now smeared and running. I smile a true smile. This wasn't me.

I would've never felt comfortable or confident wearing what I am. The dress, the heels, everything is not who I was then, but it is who I am now.

I am a successful, independent woman, who works doing what she loves. I love helping others who have dreamed about being an author become reality. And that is the greatest feeling I have ever experienced.

I smile once again as I open my clutch purse to re-apply my makeup.

"I swear that man is like sex on legs." Speaks a woman with blonde hair when she walks into the restroom. She has a pretty face, but I can tell she has a really shity personality.

"I couldn't agree more." Says the brunette woman who walks behind her. She's slightly on the thicker side and has a nice face, as well. But she doesn't sound as bitchy as her friend.

"Excuse me are you done with mirror?" Asks the blonde with an eye roll and tilt of her head. _Wow can you say, 'Bitch.'_

"Yeah sure." I say and begin to place my things back in my clutch purse.

"Thank you!" She says sarcastically, as she walks nearly grazing my arm with hers, while her friend gives me an apologetic smile.

I smile back in her direction and make my way out, just in time to hear the blonde say, "I swear I'm fucking him tonight."

Just when I'm taking my first step in the direction towards our table, I get an incoming text message from Robert.

**Received 10:05pm**

**Make your decision before deadline tomorrow morning at 9.**

**Sent 10:08pm**

**Great, I'll let you know before than.**

Shoving my phone back in my purse, I begin to finally make my way towards Kate.

As I'm walking, I can feel the hairs on my arm stand on end, my breathing is shallower, my heartbeat has quickened, and my palms have become moist. For a minute I think I'm about to be sick, but as I look up I realize why I'm feeling like this.

Staring at me from across the room, sitting at our table is Christian.

Closing my eyes for a brief moment, as I take a deep breath, I keep telling myself I'm probably drunk. No more mixed drinks for me!

Upon opening my eyes again, I still find Christian staring at me, as if he's willing myself to walk over there.

Suddenly going over there seems like a disaster, so instead I walk towards the bar, ordering three double shots of tequila, a vodka tonic, followed by a tequila sunrise. I scoff at myself. _What happened to no more mixed drinks?_

I don't know how I managed, but I drank them under three minutes. Who am I kidding, I know I will need liquor courage to face him after Thursday's events. I'm still trying to comprehend what I felt. I haven't let my feelings get the better of me since I was thirteen. I shouldn't overthink the situation, but I can't deny how I felt.

Ordering one more shot and taking it quickly, I head back to our table, with a slight sway of myself. _I'm definitely going to regret this in the morning._

"Ana! Where did you go?" Kate says as she eyed me curiously. "Ana are you drunk?" She asks as she takes me in her arms. I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth. _Yup, I am._

"She headed for the bar." Christian says. Turning to face him I laugh once more when I notice his jaw is ticking.

"Who invited you anyway?" I say as I take a seat next to Christian, since Elliot is sitting next to Kate. He frowns and turns to look at Kate and Elliot.

"They sort of ran into us." Kate says as she's wringing her hands together, but I'm to drunk to even notice her tell when she lies.

"Oh, okay." I smile and jump to my feet as a song comes out from the speakers.

"Come on Kate, dance with me." I say, while dragging, a mouth open Kate from her hand, towards the dance floor.

Stopping in the center I begin to dance, while Kate is still frozen in place.

"Ana, are you really this drunk?" She asks and I shake my head quickly. "No Kate, I'm not drunk... I just feel good... Real good!" I laugh and keep dancing to Nobody's Business by Rihanna. I see her smile at me as she begins to dance with me.

I can feel my arms in the air and the sway of my hips, but I also feel as if I have no control of my body. _Just live_ _Ana!_

I smile at Kate who is laughing while we dance. Honestly I can't remember the last time we've done this. It must've been our final year of the University, but it's still a blurred memory.

"Ana, I'm glad your having fun." She yells over the music and we both laugh. She's right, I am having fun.

As the song changes to Check on it by Beyonce, I catch a glimpse of Kate dancing with Elliot, and has left me to dance by myself. I shrug and keep dancing as if the night will never end.

Closing my eyes to the chorus of the song, I feel strong hands holding my waist. Not caring who they belong to, I dance closer to him, my back to his front. I can feel his manhood harden under the sway of my hips, causing me to press my ass harder on him, while his fingers tighten on my hips. I know i will bruise in the morning, but I'm to drunk to stop it. To be honest, I'm not sure if I even want to.

Turning around I look up to a set of gray eyes. I smile as I bite my lip as I grind on him ever harder. I can hear a faint growl over the music and for a second I think I might be drunk. _Did Christian just growl?_

"Ana I'm heading back to the table I need a drink." She says she fans her face with her hand. Snapping me out of whatever I was just doing. I nod and follow her back to our table, with Elliot and Christian walking behind us.

"What the fuck?" Kate says as she spots people sitting at our table.

"Babe it's cool, Christian reserved the VIP second while you and Ana were dancing." Elliot says as he gives her a kiss on the temple.

Turning my attention to Christian who's standing very close behind me, I mutter my thanks.

"Your welcome Ana." He says with a tilted smile. He looks good when he smiles. I can't help, but run my eyes over his body, the way his muscles are on display, even if they're cover by his shirt. Looking straight ahead I'm face with his broad chest and narrow waist, where I can make out the fine lines of his abdominal muscles. _Geez, this man is sculpted to damn near perfection._ My eyes wander below his belt and I can feel my face turn a bright red. _Wow, he is perfection!_ I think, as I notice his erect manhood hidden neatly under his black slacks. _I wonder what it looks like._ Shaking my head I turn around and follow Kate, while Christian chuckles behind me, no doubt, I've been caught ogling the man.

Sitting at the VIP section Christian asks what we would like to order.

"Shots!" I scream and giggle when I notice Kate jump a little on her seat.

"Ana don't you think you've had enough." He chastises me, from my peripherals I can see Kate shake her head while mouthing "No." Kate the wise, knows I don't like being told what to do.

I glare at Christian and stand abruptly and head towards the bar. _The nerve of that asshole. Who the fuck does he think he is?_ I can hear kate call my name after she called Christian an idiot, but I don't listen choosing instead to keep walking towards the bar.

"Hello again." The bartender flirtatiously says. He's a cutie, in a college kind of way, but I don't care to give him a second glance.

"Give me six shots of tequila and a tumbler of vodka." I say as he nods his head and makes my order. I know I shouldn't mix my liquor but I'm upset and I honestly don't care. _How dare he?_ I ask myself as I take a seat on one of the barstools.

"You know I can give you pointers if you'd like." Comes a woman's voice to my left after I've drank my six shots of tequila, while I'm taking sips of my vodka.

I turn to the woman who looks like me. I laugh and wave her off. _Shit, I'm probably really drunk, I'm starting to hallucinate look alikes._

"I can tell you how great Christian Grey can fuck and what he likes." My laughter dies completely and I turn to face the woman once more with my mouth slightly open._ What the fuck did she just say?_

"But if I do. I would like an inside scoop for my column." She smiles as she takes a drink of her bacardi mojito. "Do we have a deal?" She asks placing her drink back on the bartop.

I don't know what comes over me, as I grab her drink and throw the contents of it on her face. "Fuck you." I tell her as I slam her glass on the bartop with a 20 dollar bill beside it. "For the mess, I tell the bartender through gritted teeth, while my gaze remains on the rat bitch.

"Yes ma'am." Says the bartender who's trying to hold back his laughter.

Walking back to our table I can't help feel disgusted. _Why would she ask if I needed pointers?_

Shaking my head I stop in my tracks as I spot Christian kissing the blonde woman who I met in the restroom. I dont know why, but I feel like crying. My heart feels like it's breaking and the air has gone from my lungs.

Turning around so they don't see me I make my way as quickly as my feet will take me towards our table and begin to collect my things.

I know I shouldn't drive, but I don't care. I need to leave and get out of this situation I am in.

Turning around I try to spot Kate or Elliot, but come up empty. Giving up, I shake my head to clear off some of the fuzziness I feel, but not before I see Christian with a look of horror on his face as his hands grip his hair tightly.

Shaking my head once again, while trying not to fall on my face as I feel the floor move from underneath me, I reach my car noticing a sleek black R8 parked behind me.

Opening my driver's side car door I slide in. I know this is really a bad idea. If I get pulled over for a DWI, it will look extremely bad since I'm CEO of SPC. But right now, I feel like it's a flight or fight situation and I rather flight to save myself from whatever this situation is.

Putting my key in the ignition I feel a shock of adrenaline rush through my veins. The fuzzy feel, the blurry vision, and the headache are no longer present and I feel as if I'm no longer drunk. Just in time to see Christian rushing out of the club as I floor my car and head home.

It feels like I've been driving for five minutes, when I pull up to the front gates of my home, instead of the whole fifteen.

Dialing my code on the key card, the front gates open and I drive up the driveway. Parking my car in the car garage as soon it has fully open after I've pressed the remote.

Stepping out I walk towards the side door of the garage that is connected to the side of my home and walk straight to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of chilled wine from the under counter wine fridge, and forgo a wine glass, placing the bottle at my lips and taking a long pull.

I can't help but wonder why I feel this way. "I don't even know him!" I say out loud to no-one in particular and take another pull of wine.

"What the fuck happened?" I say as I take another gulp.

"How could I have those thoughts running through my head?" I place the wine bottle on my lips to take a drink.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" I yell as I think about what he suggested when I told him I wanted shots.

"Who the fuck was that woman anyway?" I think back to the brunette woman from the bar.

Before I can comprehend how much I've been drinking throughout the four hour span we've been gone, I finish the wine.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" I finally scream while I feel tears run down my face as I fall to the floor, clutching the wine bottle in front of my shattering heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Sorry for the delay in updating. I intended to have this chapter in the beginning of the week, but unfortunately, things came up and the story had to wait.**

**This will be tricky, but for some odd reason, I can't bold or italic anything, so this will have to do for now.**

**Thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed, and commented. They are greatly appreciated.**

**I don't own any of these characters. I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Enjoy! - Jackie**

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTIAN<strong>

_No, no, no! What the fuck just happened?_ I can feel my eyes widen when I see Ana has seen what just took place.

Pulling away from the blonde woman who threw herself at me I turn to her. "Don't ever fucken touch me again." I growl in her face causing her eyes to widen. Taylor walks in front of me and begins to talk to her, about god knows what. At this moment I don't give a shit. _I have to talk to Ana._

I'm about to walk towards Ana's way, when I see her coming back, shaking her head gently as she steps out of the club. _She can't fucken leave!_

"Taylor I'll be right back." I yell over my shoulder as I run towards the entrance door. But by the time I exit, I see her speeding away.

Running my hands over my head, I decide to follow her. If anything happens to her it will be my fault. Opening the drivers door, I slide in and quickly, drive away.

Knowing Ana, has been drinking plenty tonight, she shouldn't be driving. Shaking my head at her foolishness, I feel the slight rise of panic, when I think anything could happen to her.

Slamming my hands on the steering wheel, as I notice I can no longer see her taillights, I curse out loud.

"Fuck!"

Looking at my speedometer I notice I'm doing 70, which could only mean she doing above 90. _Stupid, stupid Ana!_

Remembering the roads Elliot took the first time we came over to Ana's home, I take the same route.

Ten minutes later I arrive at the front gate, but I can't see her car or any of the house lights on. Reaching into my pants pocket I take out my phone and dial Elliot's number.

"Hello?" Kate says answering Elliot's phone after the second ring.

"Kate!" I yell over the phone, since the background is way too loud. _Fuck!_

"Christian, I can't find Ana! Have you seen her? I've been calling her phone, but it goes to voicemail!" She speaks in half hysterics as the music begins to fade in the background.

"Kate, do you know her passcodes to gain entry in her home?" I ask. Obviously she does, since it was her that unlocked the front gates the first time we came.

"W-why?" She asks in a sob and I can hear Elliot trying to calm her down in the background.

"So I can check to see if she's home." I can feel my hands squeeze the steering wheel even tighter. _Just tell me damn it!_

"Okay, I guess." She says with a sniffle. "It's 6924116." She pauses and sniffles again. "There's a spare key under the plant in the backyard, under the tulips."

"Thanks Kate. I'll let you know if I find her."

"Thank you, Christian." She thanks me.

Hanging up I type in the code on the keypad and the front gates open. As soon as the gates are wide enough for the R8 to go through, I drive up the driveway. Parking carelessly in front of her house, I get out and make my way towards the backyard. Finding the spare key, exactly where Kate said it would be, I walk back to the front door.

_Ana you better be here!_

Turning the knob, I step in and walk towards the living room to look for Ana. _She's not here! Shit!_ Turning around I take the staircase upstairs and begin to search for her. _NOTHING!_

Shaking my head I walk back downstairs and turn to what looks like the kitchen. Taking my phone out of my pants pocket to call Taylor, I make out a dim light in the kitchen. _Why didn't I see the light from outside_?

I can feel her before I see here. _I know you're here!_ My heartbeat has quickened and my nerves are rattled. If she's not here I don't know what I'll do.

Stepping slowly in the kitchen, I gasp when I see Ana sitting on the floor, with her back against the kitchen island, crossed legged and clutching a wine bottle against her sternum.

I want to yell and scream at her for her recklessness. But I can't. Not when she turns her face towards the direction of my gasp and I can see her bloodshot red eyes and her tear stained cheeks. It pains me to see her like this.

"Great!" She scoffs, "I can't stop thinking about him. Now I'm starting to see him." She drunkenly shakes her head sadly. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help the small smile that forms on my face. _She thinks about me?_

"Ana, what happened?" I ask while slowly making my way to sit next to her on the kitchen floor.

She scoffs again, "I met you." She shakes her head, but doesn't turn to look at me, instead choosing to look at the kitchen ceiling. I can't say that didn't sting, because if I'm honest with myself it did, but I can't blame her.

"Yeah, I can see that." I say solemnly while I look up at the ceiling as well.

"You know, I've always had my feelings locked away," I turn my sight on her as she shakes her head slightly. "But when I met you it's as if I never did." She turns to look at me with a confused look on her face. I can't say anything, instead I let her finish.

"Do you know what it's like to have people make fun, or insult you? To make you feel hideous, unloved, and unwanted?" She asks with tears running down her cheeks. Looking down at the floor I can't bring myself to say anything once again.

My memories from my past are few, but vague, for I was only a toddler.

I remember my birth mother, the way she looked, and the way her hair smelled. I may have imagined certain things, or maybe, I might of created new memories.

I was about three, and my birth mother was baking cookies or a cake. I'm not quite sure, but I remember her laughing. It was like Sunday morning and Christmas all rolled into one. I knew she loved me. But once she was introduced to that MAN, she changed.

She became distant, distracted, and more concerned about him than about me. I would go days without eating, showering, or sleeping on my bed. Instead I would have to sleep on the couch in the living room, because she was entertaining her guests in our one bedroom apartment.

I remember being hurt, some vague name calling, and pain. Lots of pain. But everything stopped once she overdosed and HE left. Three days later, I was found in the apartment, by the police officer, as my mother's cold lifeless body laid beside me on our bed. As far as I knew, being a three year, I didn't comprehend mommy was not sick, but dead.

I was taken to the Hospitals Emergency Room, by the police officers who found me, there I met the woman who would become my saviour and my future mother.

Grace was the Doctor on duty that day. She was the one who notice how malnourished, dehydrated, and dirty I was. She would encourage me to eat, drink, and to speak. At some point she attempted to bath me, but I couldn't deal with her touch. Instead, she would supervise while I bathed myself. As for speaking it was still difficult, I wasn't good with meeting new people, always scared about how they would treat me or the harm they would cause me.

Little did I know, three months later Grace and her husband Carrick would officially adopt me.

I became Christian Grey.

I was loved, cared for, and my teenage years hit, I rebelled. Drinking and acting out of control. Even though, I knew I didn't deserve it, they still loved me. They still do.

I'm broken out of my thoughts, when Ana speaks.

"Ever since I was twelve, and Ray and my mother divorced, everything changed. My mother moved away taking me with her under the guise of some mother-daughter bonding bullshit." She scoffs and takes a drink of the wine bottle.

"I may have been twelve years old, but I knew it was intended to hurt Ray and it did. He's not my biological father, but he loves me just as much or even more if he was, and when she took me, it hurt him." She sadly shakes her head.

"My mother had this boyfriend, who would come home and he would insult me. He would yell and scream how ugly I was. How no one would love me knowing I had no sexual experience." My hands automatically ball up and I want to punch the shit out of them fuckers who ever told her this.

"I was told I wouldn't amount to anything in life. How dreams where just that, dreams. If anyone ever wanted to be with me it was just to use me for their benefit." She wipes the tears running down her face using her hand. "I had to listen to it every day. From when I was twelve to fifteen. I would talk to my mom and tell her what he would say, just for her to brush it off and to some degree, she would agree." She takes a shaky breath and turns to me.

"Do you know what it did to me? I used to be happy and smile at people. Now I'm closed off and push people away so they never come close to seeing me as ugly and unworthy as I am. Instead, I fucken read to know what it's like to live. To scared to experience life for myself."

Turning my body towards her I see her for who she is. She's smart, intelligent, beautiful, passionate, but broken. She doesn't see who she is, because she sees who he saw her as.

"I would call Ray or he would call me and it was always the same conversation. How beautiful, smart, and loved I was. How mom and him were just jealous of my natural beauty and smarts. I would disagree and after a while I would shut Ray out." She shrugs.

"I never understood what he saw in me." She says sadly as her tears are running faster down her face. I want to reach out, but I'm to afraid she'll stop talking.

"Do you know what it's like to hear something like that everyday, especially when your mother would agree with him? To stop fighting what they had to say and just go with it? To be to afraid to fall in love, because your mother said no one would love you for being a virgin? This woman is suppose to love you and encourage you about saving yourself for someone who's worthy of you, but she didn't. Instead she would say once a guy found out I was a virgin, he would fuck me, and then leave." She laughs sadly and takes a big gulp of wine out of the bottle.

After taking another gulp of wine, she continues, "It's like when a parent tells their child there's such a thing as Santa Clause. They do the impossible for them to believe in him. Baking cookies, writing letters to him, hanging stockings."

"Little by little, those kids will believe full heartedly. But they don't see the damage that child will received, the lies told by the parents, being bullied in school by older classmates, self doubt, the list is endless." She stops talking and drinks the rest of the wine from the bottle.

"That's what happened to me, except it wasn't about Santa Clause, it's was about how ugly, stupid, and pathetic I was. And I believed it, choosing instead to read books with happy endings since I knew I could never have one. To know what love felt like without the consequences of my heart getting broken." She sniffles again as she stands walking towards the under cabinet cooler for a new bottle of wine. I want to tell her to stop drinking, but I see no harm in her drinking in her own home. So instead, I bite my tongue, and take a seat on one of the kitchen stools in front on the kitchen island, towards her direction.

Pulling the cork of the wine bottle, she places her right hand on the Kitchen island to balance herself, while her left holds tight to the bottle of wine.

"Once again everything changed when I met you." She sags with a hint of a smile on her lips, but it vanishes just as fast as it arrived.

"I worked hard to have what I do now, so one could ever say it was because of them. I choose to read books about romance and heartbreak because I'm too afraid of what it would do to me first hand. I don't want to love someone whose only intention is to hurt me, or use me. I'm scared." She says as she takes a deep pull from the bottle in hand.

"But you bring these feelings in me that I can't ignore." She speaks, looking directly at me.

"I want to know what they are. What they feel like. I want to live them first hand." She shakes her head as the tears keep coming down her face. I honestly don't know what to say to her. Yes, I feel something for her, but I too, am afraid. I've never felt like this for a woman. Yes, I've been with many including my previous submissives, but they knew the offer of more was never on the table. Could I possibly do that for Ana? Give her what she so desperately deserves? Her happily ever after just like in the books she found refuge in, while growing up? Could I possibly?

"Hell, I already know what jealousy felt like." She snickers and drinks once more from the bottle of wine as she walks away. What is she talking about? My brows furrow as I stand, confused by her jealousy comment, and follow her to the living room.

She takes a seat on the loveseat with her legs folded to her side. Stretching her right arm to turn on the side lamp.

"Ana, what did you mean by jealous?" I ask as I sit on the chair across from where she is sat. She turns to look at me with a bemused expression.

"You're still here?" She ask with a shake of her head and takes a drink of wine.

"Ana answer the quest..." She cuts me off, " There was a woman." She says with a faraway look. Who is she talking about? Trying hard as I can I can't think of anyone.

"A brunette spoke to me while I ordered my drinks at the bar." She answers and I can feel my eyes widen. _NO!_

"She told me something," she speaks again while her eyes are closed as if she's in pain. "At first I didn't believe it, but then I knew I couldn't ignore it." She stops to drink more of the wine.

"She told me she would tell me how good of a fuck you are, and how you like to fuck." I can't bare to look up at her, if I can hear the disgust in her voice, I don't want to see look she wears right now. I'm about to reach for my phone to dial Taylor, but she continues.

"I immediately knew she didn't lie to me, once I saw you kissing that woman in the darkened corner of the club." My head snaps in her direction. I knew she saw what took place, but it wasn't my fault.

"My heart broke and I have no fucken clue why!" She screams and takes a long pull from her almost empty bottle of wine.

"Ana listen to me, okay?" I say as I sit on the edge of my seat, with my elbows resting on my knees. "I didn't kiss her." I tell her and she looks at me as if I slapped her.

"I fucken saw you!" She screams and stands abruptly, causing her to sway a little, as her hand shoots to hold onto the armrest so she doesn't fall.

"I didn't kiss her." I repeat myself as I stand and walk directly in front of her. "She kissed me." She shakes her head not believing me.

"Ana listen to me, okay? I will confess to the brunette because I did." I tell her and I can see her eyes are brimming with fresh new tears again. "But the blonde, kissed me. I didn't kiss her. I pushed her off me as soon as it happened." I shake my head trying to make my point across. "The only one I've been wanting to kiss is you! Only you. I've been wanting to kiss you so bad it hurts." I wipe her tears, that are rolling down her faces, as I cup her cheeks.

Many things happen at once. I can hear her gasp, see her eyes widen, and then I feel her go limp in my hold, as she passes out.

"Fuck!" I grumble as I hold Ana with my right arm around her back and hold her head firmly in my hand.

Pulling out my phone from the left pocket of my pants, I dial Taylor's number, who answers on the first ring.

"Sir." He answers.

"Rebecca spoke to Ana." I say knowing full well, he understands what I mean.

"I'm on it Sir." He says before he hangs up.

After calling Elliot and informing him of Ana's whereabouts, he mentions he will be staying at Kate's, since she passed out from the adrenaline shock from not finding Ana.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning, Bro." He says before he hangs up.

Turning my attention back to Ana's passed out form, I smile. She's going to regret drinking so much tonight, in the morning.

Picking her up bridal style I walk up the stairs in search of her bedroom.

Reaching the first door on the left side of the hall, her signature scent hits me. Cherry blossoms and Vanilla. This must definitely be her room.

Opening the door, I walk in and make my way to her bed, laying her down on top of the comforter.

I gently take a seat on her bed next to her as I admire her sleeping form. Her makeup is smeared, her dress is wrinkled, and one of her heels is hanging almost off her foot.

"You're beautiful Anastasia." I murmur as I move a strand of hair off her face, causing her to stir slightly.

Getting up quickly, as to not bother her, I walk towards her drawers in search of some nightwear for her. After rummaging, for what felt like hours, I found a t-shirt that is far to big for her slender size, but looks comfortable. Grabbing it I walk back to Ana and I begin to undress her. Pulling off her heels I place them on the floor in her walkin closet as I make my way to her restroom in search of eye make-up remover and cotton balls.

After undressing her, which was tricky, and slipping on her, her t-shirt, i begin to remove her make-up. Once again she stirs when I pick her up and replace her under her blanket, as I'm all finished with her.

Picking up her scattered belongings off of the floor, I place them on the top of her dresser.

Making my way downstairs, I lay on the loveseat Ana was occupying, when I notice the time.

_Fuck it's already three in the morning!_

Closing my eyes briefly, as I just can't believe, what took place today. I dose off, dreaming of Ana and the way her body moved against me, while we danced in the club.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anastasia**

Opening my eyes I see it's still dark outside. _What the hell?_ I groan when I try to sit up.

_Holy hell my head!_

My hands automatically shoot for my temples, to hold my head, from exploding. It feels as if a stampede of elephants are running around in my head.

Still holding on to my head, I stand and make my way to the bathroom.

"I must look horrible." I flinch by the sound of my own voice. _Geez, do I speak that loud?_ Turning on the light switch my eyes immediately close. Great, just what I need. I tell myself as I walk to stand in front of the vanity, bracing myself for the mess, that will for sure be my reflection.

Opening my eyes into slits, I take in my reflection. Hmm? No make-up, my hair is in place, and I am wearing...

"Holy fuck!" I scream as it hits me and wince at the same time!

"What the fuck?" I take in my appearance, surprised that I managed to undress and rid myself of make-up.

Trying hard as I can, I don't even remember coming home as last night plays in my mind. I shake my head a little and immediately regret it.

The pounding is back and with a vengeance.

"Fuck this." I say walking out of the bathroom not bothering to put on my house shoes. Turning, I walk down the stairs to the kitchen, in need of some advil, that is placed in the kitchen cabinet.

Ignoring the man, sleeping on the loveseat in the living room, I keep walking. _I need some advil. God do I need some advil._

Opening the cabinet, I find what I need, opening the bottle and placing two advils on my palm. Placing the bottle of Advil back in the cabinet, I walk towards the refrigerator and take out a bottle water.

_I'm going to kill Kate!_ I mutter to myself as I take the advils with a deep gulp of water.

Bringing the bottled water down from my lips, I remember the deal Robert wanted me to confirm, before the deadline in the morning.

My head turns to the direction of the windows and the light sky. It must be around five in the morning. _What time did I get in?_

My head is still pounding and I swear I hear it ping. _Is that my phone?_ My attention goes to my phone that has pinged to life on the kitchen island.

Grabbing my phone, I swipe my finger on the screen. Wow! Ten missed calls, four text messages, and four voicemails. I scoff. It's probably Kate asking where I went off to when she realized I was probably gone do to the fact she left me alone sitting at our table as she danced with what's his face, as she usually does.

Ignoring every alert on the home screen on my phone, I search for Robert's number, and quickly send him a text message.

**Sent 5:25 am **

**Do it.**

Placing my phone back down on the kitchen island, I once again, try to remember last night's events. Closing my eyes I can't think of anything important that might of happened. _What in the world did I drink?_

A gasp leaves my mouth and my eyes widen... _Who the fuck is asleep on my couch?_

Turning my head quickly in the direction of my living room, I'm debating if I should call my dad. No doubt he would know what to do in this situation, but then I would get an ass chewing if he finds out why I don't remember.

Too scared to move towards my living room, I come up with a plan. Deciding I should just leave out the side door of the kitchen and walk around the house. I could go through the back door that leads to the my study and use the other staircase that leads upstairs as well. I could avoid the stranger completely and hopefully when he wakes he would leave.

I stop my train of thoughts and burst into a fit of laughter that is soon followed by a groan. _Gosh, what is wrong with me?_ I laugh some more, when I think about my plan. _Gosh, I'm thinking like a criminal in my own home._

"Good morning Anastasia." I stop my laughter, when I hear his voice, but the throbbing in my head still continues.

"What are you doing here?" I ask shocked to see Christian standing at the kitchen entrance. He smiles, that gorgeous smile of his and I feel my knees buckle.

"It's a long story. But it can wait until later. You should go lay down, since we've only been asleep for two hours." He says as he glances at his Rolex.

"What?' I ask still confused.

He sighs and stares at me. "Go to bed Anastasia. We'll talk later today." He says as he turns around to walk away.

_No he can't leave._

Running after him in time to see him almost at his car I speak.

"You know you can stay."_ Where in the world did that come from?_ I say before I can even comprehend what I just told him.

By the look on his face, he's just as shocked, as I am. "Why?"

"I don't know." I can feel my brow furrow, but I honestly don't know.

"Anastasia it's been a very," he chuckles "productive night. Can we just talk about it later? And if I'm not mistaken you have work today." He says as he's about to open his car door.

"I'm not going in today." I say in a near whisper, but I know he heard me. He stops, takes a deep breath and turns around to wave off at a black SUV that is parked in front of the gates.

_Who is that?_

Seconds later the black SUV comes to life and takes off, just as Christian begins to walk up my door steps.

"You know," he says as he stops and stands in front of me. My breath hitches, the headache has faded, but now butterflies have resided in my stomach.

"You better hope no one caught sight of you wearing, almost close to nothing, in this shirt." He finishes his statement and to prove his point he pulls on the bottom hem of the t-shirt.

He smirks when I push his hand away as a blush comes over my face. _How stupid can I be?_ This shirt doesn't cover half my thigh.

He smiles a mischievous smile and looks down at my breasts as he bites his bottom lip.

God, talk about embarrassment. I don't know what comes over me, but I start to giggle.

"Come on, before someone sees you." He laughs and pulls, my giggling self, inside the house by my hand.

"Oh god, I think I'm still drunk." I sigh as I walk back inside to the kitchen after Christian closes the front door.

"I don't doubt it, you did drink plenty." I don't have to turn to see his smile on his face. Asshole!

"So talk." I turn back around in time to see Christian, readjust himself.

"Are you okay?" I ask as I giggle again when I notice a slight blush over take his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says in a serious tone and walks over to the kitchen island and sits on the kitchen stool.

I don't know why but I can't help act civil with him. It's as if I have nothing to be worried about when I'm near him. It's strange, but I feel... Safe.

"Ana? Where did you go?" I snap out of my thoughts. Only to see Christian looking directly at me, with a bemused look on his face.

"I should go change." I mutter nervously and he nods his head slowly, with a confused look.

Leaving the kitchen I look over my shoulder quickly, just in time to see his hands run through his hair.

Shaking my head as I walk upstairs, no longer feeling hungover or drunk, but I'm more confused. _Why do I feel like this towards him? What the fuck happened last night?_ I ask myself as I'm putting on some sweatpants leaving the shirt, I've been wearing, on.

My sweatpants are half way on, when I notice my clothes from last night on top of my dresser. I would never do that. Matter a fact, I know I wouldn't.

Grabbing my clothes off the dresser, everything hits me all at once. Memories from last night are running in a rapid pace in my mind and I can't help but feel nauseous.

Running to the bathroom in time, to regurgitate, what feels like everything I drank last night, into the toilet.

The blonde woman, the brunnette, and then the blonde again. Driving home beyond drunk, stupid, and carelessly. Hallucinating Christian... My eyes widen as I lift my head... I didn't hallucinate him, because if I did he wouldn't be here. _What happened?_

"Ana, are you okay?" I feel Christian's hand rub soothing circles on my back.

I shudder when I feel his hand going up my neck and back down my back. I know if I was wearing a bra his hand would be passing it.

I groan softly as I feel his fingers graze the side of my left breast, by accident, as he wraps his arm under my breasts to support me up. Walking me over to the sink, so I can brush my teeth, he grabs a washcloth off the vanity and passes it under the running water, squeezing the excess water on the washcloth, using one hand. I can't help but admire his arm muscles as he does so.

I shudder once again, when he passes the wet washcloth down my face, down my neck, over my neck bone.

"Christian what are you doing?" I speak after I spit into the sink. Rinsing my mouth with water, I see Christian smirk once more as his sight is placed on my ass.

"Hmm?" He says and I laugh once again but wince when my headache has returned.

"Okay Ana, enough." He drags me by my arm to my bed and pushes me to lay down. "You need sleep and I need to go home. So do yourself a favor and go to sleep." He commands and I'm a bit taken back. Wasn't he just checking me out? Now, he's acting as if I'm a child, who needs to be told what to do.

"Whatever Christian. Just lock the door when you leave." I say turning around giving my back to him.

"Fine." He responds, but before he's out of my bedroom door, I have to ask. "What happened with the blonde woman from last night?"

I wait what feels like hours for his answer, but he doesn't say anything. I turn around on my bed and find Christian staring at me.

"Nothing happened."

"Okay."

"Ana, we had this talk and plenty more last night. You need sleep and when you're up for it we can talk." He sighs.

"Christian I would like to know. My head hurts, but that doesn't mean I can't handle what happened last night."

"You really want to know?" He ask as he stares directly in my eyes. I don't know what he's looking for, but he finds it.

"Don't worry Ana, we spoke only about what happened last night that's all. You were drunk and you drove to your home. I followed you after I pushed the blonde woman, who threw herself at me, away. But when I did you were gone. You came home. And before you ask," he stops and looks at me with shame in his eyes. "The brunette, who accosted you at the bar..." I hold my hand up to stop him.

"I remember." I say as swallow the lump in my throat. Remembering the words, the brunette spoke to me. She's right, i would need pointers to bed someone like Christian.

"Thank you Christian for making sure I was home safe. Have a good day." I smile, a smile that doesn't reach my eyes and I know he can tell.

He looks crestfallen that I have coldly dismissed him from my room and my house.

"You're welcome Ana. It's what friends are for, right?" I nod my head as he leaves out my bedroom door, leaving it open, and walks down the stairs.

As soon as I hear the front door close, I jump out of bed, regretting it immediately as my head once again drums. Looking out of my bedroom window I see Christian walking to his car looking over his shoulder back a few times to my house.

I don't know what it is about Christian, but I want to get to know him. I smile and head back to my bed with a smile on my face.

He had the opportunity to sleep with the blonde, but instead he decided to come to my rescue. I can't fault him for the brunnette, but I'm glad he told me the truth, instead of hiding it away.

Closing my eyes to the sound of his car coming to life, I drift off. Dreaming about Christian and I having sex on my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry, but it's better than waiting a week for an update.**

**By the way, can you actually believe the movie will be in theaters in approximately four months from today? Omg, I'm excited!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy and yes there will be more to come... Quickly.**

**I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

Its been six days, since I've last seen Ana and I've been tempted to call her. She's been running in my head non-stop to the point of driving me crazy.

Turning to face the floor to ceiling windows in my study, I look down at the busy street below me.

I'm far from a regular guy, but I believe Ana deserves someone who can give her hearts and flowers, not some ludicrous idea.

Shaking my head to rid myself of such thoughts. I turn around and find Taylor standing in front of my desk, with a bemused expression.

"Sir, I have news on the situations from Friday night. I also would like to ask," he unknowingly fidgets slightly, but I caught it.

Lifting my eyebrow for him to continue, he starts.

"I would like permission to bring Sophie over to your parents home, this weekend. I understand I'll be on duty, but she's been wanting to spend time with Gail."

"Taylor it's fine." I wave him off. "Just make sure you bring extra security with you and make sure they follow protocol."

"Yes, Sir."

"Anything else?" I ask as I take my seat behind my desk.

"I currently have the reporter still, black balled." I look up from my computer screen, just in time to see his smirk.

I don't have to ask what she did, nor do I want to know.

"Very well Taylor." I nod my head, dismissing him from my office. He takes the hint and takes his leave.

One hour later, after reading through the contract of the shipyard in Florida I want to purchase, I can't concentrate anymore. All I keep thinking about is Ana's drunk confessions. I want to call Welch and ask for a background check on her, but I want her to open up to me. Call it twisted minded, but I want... No desire, the satisfaction to have her trust me enough to tell me what happened to her.

If I can't have her the way I want her, I know, I would be happy with just this. I'm not the type man who wouldn't trample on anyone to get what I want, but I'm not planning or thinking about hurting Ana that way.

_Fuck!_

Running my hands through my hair, I know I'll need a good session with the good doctor. _Maybe he would give me some pointers._

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Grey." I answer.

"Christian, it's your mother." I hear Grace's sweet voice boom on the other end, and my heart starts to quicken. Smiling I answer, "Hi Mom."

"That's better sweetheart." I can feel the smile that, with no doubt, has formed on her lips.

"Sweetheart, I called to ask if you will be attending the luncheon this weekend? I already asked your siblings and they both said yes. I just wanted to double check to make sure you were planning on coming." I can hear her doubt, sadness, and disappointment on the other end.

"Yes mom, I will be there. I hope it's okay, if I arrive earlier than expected? I've been wanting to ask dad for legal advice on a shipyard I'm planning on purchasing."

"Oh, Honey... You never have to have a reason to come home... This is still and will always continue to be your home Darling." She speaks with such emotion I know she's seconds away from crying.

"Thanks mom." I say and I can feel slight blush come over me. I'm not used to feeling this way. I usually keep my family at arms length, but it still shocks me to know how they feel about me.

"Okay, Darling..." She sniffs, and I know she's already crying. "I'll see you then."

"Yes, mother." I can't help but smile. She laughs and then disconnects the call.

"Fuck, what am I going to do?" I ask to no one as I'm staring at the blank document. I want to send Ana an email, but I've never had to send a personal email to anyone.

Fuck where do I begin...


	13. Chapter 13

**Anastasia**

"I don't care what you have to do. Just get it done!"

"Ana they want to meet with you again, just to make sure they are comfortable with selling the company to you, that's all."

"That's bullshit Robert. I was in New York City for five days. Five fucken days! If they wanted to 'make sure', they should've just attended their scheduled meeting in the first place, instead of cancelling." I'm beyond pissed off.

Not even ten minutes after I fell asleep as Christian left my house on Saturday morning, I woke up to my phone ringing non stop. Apparently the owners of the publishing house I've been wanting to buy , want another meeting to speak about the takeover.

I believe it's just the wife who needs more persuasion or maybe a new price number. I swear as I sat across from them the first time we met, I saw money signs in her eyes.

She's an attractive woman who has reached 53 years of age, who looks immaculate. Well groomed but you can feel her pompous attitude. As for her husband, he's a sweet man in his late 60's, kind brown eyes, and silver short thinning hair. He's dressed in non brand clothing, which I find humorous, since his wife is dressed in expensive clothing.

That's what actually caught my attention in the first place as I was searching for a new takeover. Out of all the houses based in New York City, I fell in love with, "Little Blue Publishing". Not because of the title, but because of the owner, who was kind enough to take time out of his busy schedule to give me a tour as he spoke about how he started his publishing house.

Turning my attention back to Robert who's sitting patiently, across from me, waiting for my answer.

Taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes I ask., "When is the meeting?"

"Tuesday." _Fuck!_

"I cant, I made my dad a promise..." He cuts me off.

"Take him with you. Tell him you want to take him on a trip, I don't know Ana, just... You have to be there." I know I have to, but that doesn't mean I want to.

"Fine." I say as I turn my attention to my computer as it has alerted me to an incoming email.

"Good." He smiles and stands from the seat he has been occupying, but before he reaches my office door I say, "You're coming with me, and that's final. I'll need you to entertain my dad while he's there." I smile when I see his shoulders slump with disappointment.

Serves him right for scheduling an appointment, when he knows I like spending lunch time with my father on Tuesdays.

Robert hates going to New York. He's always complaining about the traffic, the many people on the sidewalk, the impossible parking, the list is endless. You would never be able to tell he was married to a woman and has three kids, by the way he moans and complains about irrelevant shit.

"Fine." He answers as he gives me a glare over his shoulder and closes the door behind him, causing me to laugh out loud.

I swivel my chair towards my computer on my right hand side of my desk.

Clicking on the inbox icon, I feel my eyes widen and my heart has quickened.

I debate with myself, if I should read the email, but curiosity has gotten the better of me and before I know it, I've opened the email.

**Anastasia,**

**My sincere apologies for not calling you in the past six days. I feel truly shameful for my actions and would like to invite you to dinner. Don't worry, we are just friends getting to know one another. Please agree to go out to dinner with me. If you will, I've sent my cellphone number, my office number, as well as my address in the attachment. Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Christian**

I can't help the smile that has displayed itself on my face. Christian wants to go out to dinner... With _ME!_

I've read his email a dozen times, but yet I haven't been able to type my response.

I want to say, 'Yes.' but I can't. Christian is Elliot's brother, which means he will be around me since Kate and Elliot are dating. I know how impulsive Kate can be. If something happens between Christian and i, Kate will get involved, voluntarily. Who will then most likely, take out her anger on Elliot, if Christian would ever hurt me.

"I can't." I sigh and close the email icon, choosing instead to read through four contracts of up and coming new authors.

I don't know how long I've been sitting at my desk looking at the same contract, before I'm interrupted by my cellphone ringing.

"Ana speaking."

"I don't care what you say, you're going out with me tomorrow morning. You ditched me last Saturday, without even telling me where you went..." I ignore Kate as she rambles on. Lifting my head, my gaze lands on my computer screen that reads 7pm. _Shit!_

"Ana? Where are you?" Kate stops her rambling to ask as she's probably heard the clicking of the keyboard, the slamming of the file cabinet, and the low curse that passes through my lips.

"At the office."

"An..." I cut her off.

"And before you finish that statement, I was busy trying to figure out a way to get out of an meeting for Tuesday." I tell her as I'm running out my office and straight to the elevator doors, with my purse in one hand, while I hold the phone to my ear with the other. I know it's a lie, but I can't tell her the truth.

"Well... I guess, I can let that slide." I roll my eyes. She might be older by a couple of months, but I'm more mature than her by years. I giggle at the last part.

"Don't forget tomorrow morning. Where something nice... Nevermind I'll be there early to help you. Okay bye Ana, be careful and call me to let me know you arrived safely." She says and hangs up.

Pulling my phone away from my ears, I stare at it as if it has grown a head, as I walk inside the elevator. _What was Kate talking about?_ I ask myself as I press the 'G' button.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My thanks go out to all of you who have taken time out of your busy schedule to favorite, follow, and review my story. **

**I truly don't know where this story is headed or how long I want it to be, so please be patient with me.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the confusion in the contents of the previous chapters, and future ones as well. I'm actually using my phone to upload new chapters, and since the bold and italics are not available, I have to go along.**

**Okay, enough of that. Please do review or PM me, and let me know your honest opinion about my story, good or bad.**

**- Jackie**

**I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

"Ana! Wake the fuck up!" I don't even bother to open my eyes, I know it's Kate and by the sound of her voice she's pissed. _Ugh, what time is it?_

"Ana, seriously... We're going to be late!" She yells as she hits me with the spare pillow on my lower body. I honestly don't want to get out of bed. _Why is she even here?_

"Ana, I swear... If you don't wake up, I'm going to dump a cup of water on you." She hisses,and I know she's not playing around.

Opening my eyes, I turn my head to the right of my bed and look at the clock.

"What the fuck Kate?! Its 6 a.m. Why the hell are you here so early?" I ask as I turn my body face down on my bed. I refuse to get up. I'm exhausted. The flight to New York took a lot out of me, and for once, I would like to sleep in. I sent Robert a text message, when I arrived home last night, saying not to disturb me for any reason, unless my companies were on fire. Luckily for me, he got the hint, and hasn't called or texted me yet.

"Ana come on, you promised!" I sigh frustrated, even if I want to laugh at the fact I know Kate is giving me her puppy eye look, at the same time heard her stomp her foot.

_Fuck it!_ I sigh once again as I unwrap myself from the comfort from between my blanket and bed, swinging my feet to the side.

"I hope you know I didn't promise you anything." I focus my gaze on Kate who is standing in front of me, as I sit on my bed. "You spoke and before I could even reply to your question, you disconnected the call." I say between my teeth as I stand and make my way to my bathroom, locking the door behind me.

No matter how much she annoys me at times, I know she means well, but sometimes... I shake my head as I begin to wash my hands after using the toilet.

Looking at my reflection through the mirror, I immediately take notice of the dark circles around my eyes. _Gosh, do I always look this tired?_

I jump when Kate bangs on the restroom door telling me to hurry the fuck up. She acts as if we're going to be late!

"Kate, it's 6:15 in the morning. Where the hell are we going that you feel the need to rush me?" I ask as I hold on to the sink, turning my head towards the door, when she starts to speak again.

"I have scheduled some TLC for us at 7 on the dot." I hear her happy tone and I smile.

"Where?" I asked intrigued.

"Your favorite spot." I can hear her confusion. _As if there could be a different place for some TLC for us._ I say to myself as I pull open the door and pass by Kate, who's wearing an ear to ear smile, when she notices my hop in my step.

Oh God, this is just what I need. I smile and rummage through my walk in closet for some clothes. Deciding on white mid thigh shorts with a wide light brown belt, a light pink color tank, paired with my light brown gladiator sandals. Turning around I walk out of my closet with my clothes and sandals in hand.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Kate asks as she's sitting on my bed. Shrugging my shoulders I place my clothes on my bed and set my sandals on the floor.

"I've been so exhausted lately. Running around, dealing with incompetent assholes. I'm just looking forward to having some _ME_ time." I emphasize the me as I stand in front of Kate. She smiles at me and begins to laugh.

"Ana, I don't know what it is about you, but you're different. Don't get me wrong," she raises her hands in surrender, while a smile is plastered on her face. I know she knows something is up, but I, myself don't know what it is. "It's great to see you realize things little by little. You work hard, harder than most, but you still need some you time." She ends her comment and stands, walking out of my room to give me privacy to change as she tells me she'll meet me downstairs before she's out the door.

I don't know what or why I suddenly feel different. I feel as if my greatest achievement is yet to be achieved. I can feel my face scrunch up as I'm trying to figure the what and why, as I'm finishing getting ready. Choosing not to wear any makeup and deciding to wear my hair in a high ponytail, I finish slipping on my sandals and walk out my bedroom door, not bothering to make my bed.

"Ready?" Kate asks, shoving her phone back in her pants back pocket, as she hears me coming down the stairs.

"Yeah." I nod, but point to the kitchen. "Do you want to eat something now, or later?"

"We'll just eat later. Come on we're running late." Kate says walking out of the front door. I turn around and grab my over the shoulder bag from the coffee table in the living room. Making sure I have my keys with me, I turn back around and walk out the door locking it shut behind me.

"Ana! Come on..." She yells from the driver's side of her car. "You know how Franco feels about us being late!" She finishes with a dramatic hand gesture to hurry up.

"Fuck Kate, we have thirty minutes." I say as I reach to open the passenger door of her car. "Relax will you?" I laugh as she drives before I manage to close my door all the way.

"Are you kidding me? There are only four massaging chairs available." She takes a quick sideways glance at me and continues, "You know how I feel about getting my mani-pedi, while my ass is sitting in one of those comfy chairs." Stretching her arm out she dials the code and the gates begin to open. Before I can even respond to her statement, I feel my back against the seat, as she has began to drive with speed. I will never understand how her parents allowed her to drive like this. If Ray knew I drove like this he would have a coronary.

No later than twenty minutes, Kate has managed to find parking in front of Franco Salon. Stepping out, I follow Kate in the Salon. Kate being Kate, walks up to the girl with pink hair and begins to tell her of our appointment.

Taking a look around the salon, my eyes land on the magazines that are piled on the center table. Grabbing the first magazine from the pile I begin to flip through the pages.

"Ana, Franco's going to be late." Rolling her eyes, while she mumbles something about professionalism and rudeness, she takes a seat next to me.

"That hairstyle would suit you." She says as she looks at the page I'm looking at. I turn to look at her and then back at the magazine. The woman on the page has brunette hair like me, but her hair is layered and curled at the end. As for my hair, it's straight and long to where it ends two inches below the middle of my back.

"It's too short." I say still looking at her hair that sits just below her shoulders.

"Yeah, because it's curled at the end."

"Kate, I don't know... Maybe just a trim and that's it." I say as my hand automatically begins to play with my ponytail.

"Just think about it. If you prefer it to be longer than hers," she points at the picture."Just tell Franco. You know he would do just about anything for you."

"Yes, I would. And don't you forget it!" Snapping our heads into the direction of Franco's voice, Kate and I both stand to greet him.

"So what can I do for you ladies?" Franco asks with a sway of his hips as he walks ahead of us and gestures us to take a seat in the massaging chairs.

"Well Franco..." Kate turns to me, and I can feel the slight rise of panic. "We need the whole package." She says turning back to look at Franco, who wears an understanding smile.

"Kate.." I begin, but I'm rudely interrupted by her.

"Come on Ana. When was the last time you had a wax?" She asks, while her eyebrows shoot up. I want to tell say NO, but I do need one. Instead of arguing with her, I glare at her, and watch as she smiles and reclines in her chair as Franco begins to order the ten woman who will be working with us today around.

Three hours later, we have our toes, fingers, hair, the wax, and makeup, all done. By the time we step out, I wince a little as my woman parts are still tender. Kate notices and laughs at my expense, but stops and winces soon after.

"Fuck this shit hurts." She whispers as we slowly walk down the sidewalk to a small boutique just three business from Franco's Salon.

"This was your idea, remember?" I want to laugh, but I also know it will cause me to wince.

"Come on, lets get the gel pads and we can stop by a drive thru for a Starbucks." We smile and walk at a snail's pace down to the little boutique for the gel pads.

* * *

><p>"So you haven't told me where we're going." I say as I take a sip of my Starbucks, turning my attention to Kate, who looks slightly nervous. <em>I wonder why?<em>

She sighs and turns her sight on me for a second, but turns her attention back to the road. "Elliot's parents are having a gathering today and they invited us." I open my mouth to demand she turn the car around and drop me off at home. "And before you start, Elliot mentioned me who then brought you up, and lets just say his mom is very excited to meet you."

"I don't know Kate. It's going to be awkward. I mean after..." I feel my eyes widen as I realize, that I almost told her what happened between Christian and I. Choosing not to look in Kate's direction, I focus my gaze on the passing neighborhood.

The neighborhood looks well kept, big houses, many kids running around in their front yards. Expensive cars in the driveways, some even have two to three. But as Kate drives further up the road, the houses change. They look a lot bigger, maybe five to six rooms, private gated fences, immaculate lawns and trees trimmed to perfection lining up their driveways. _Looks like I'm not in Seattle anymore!_

"Ana, I don't know what happened between you and Christian, but I can say this..." I turn to look at Kate, who has a good grip on the steering wheel, "He's a good man. He has a good heart. And hell, he is as passionate as you are when it comes to his company. Don't push him away because of something, he isn't to be blamed for... just keep an open mind." She says as she pulls her car to a stop in front of the gates, that automatically open, and gently drives her car up the Grey's driveway.

Before she even stops her car, we spot Elliot standing on the threshold. As Kate turns off the engine he begins to descend, walking down the five steps. Kate and my eyes bug out when we realize we still have the gel pads in place and begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" He asks as he opens Kate's door for her.

"Nothing babe." She says sweetly as she gives him a sweet kiss on his lips, when he pulls her out of her car. I smile and step out of her car, just as Elliot and Kate come around the car.

"Damn, I'm a lucky son of a bitch." He smirks and looks between Kate and me. I know I have a look of confusion on my face as does Kate, so he finishes. "I have the two most sexiest woman in Seattle surrounding me, right now." His smile grows, as Kate pokes him in the rib, for making me blush.

"Only in your dreams Elliot." I comment and shake my head, trying to look serious, but instead I smile and begin to laugh as does Kate.

"Oh, come on!" He says as he places a hand over his heart pretending to be wounded. "You just hurt my feelings."

"More like pride." Kate whispers under her breath, but we heard her. I once again laugh, and decide to leave them alone when I hear Elliot growl in her ear, how she'll pay for that later.

As I'm about to knock on the front door, an ecstatic woman is bouncing from foot to foot looking at Kate and then at me, with such joy. I would be alarmed if I didn't recognize her from the photos on the websites who named her Christian's little sister Mia.

Looking at her properly, she can't be older than Kate or younger than me. She's about our age I would say, with jet black hair, beautiful complexion, a supermodel's body. She's dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, black flats and a white short sleeve button down silk shirt.

"Hi! I'm Mia Elliot and Christian's sister!" She nearly screams, but attempts to keep her composure, failing miserably and decides to hug me instead.

I can't help the laugh that comes out of my mouth. "Hi Mia, I'm Ana." I say squeezing her back softly.

"Oh my god. You're even prettier up close. Sorry but once my big brother shared who you where I had to look you up. I know it's kind of creepy, but I was sooo curious to know who you were. I hope you don't mind, but it's not like Elliot or Christian would share with me who you were..." Elliot interrupts her rambling, saying something about showing us where the bathrooms are.

Oh thank you! I silently send my thanks to Kate to asked Elliot. I don't know how much longer I can have the gel pad in place.

"Come on Ana, I'll take you to the one upstairs." Mia says pulling me by the arm. I close my eyes while holding my breath as I walk all fifteen steps to the second floor.

"It's down the hall, to your left, second to last door." She says as she smiles and enters to what I can only guess is her bedroom. Doing as instructed, I begin to make my way.

* * *

><p>I can hear the Hallelujah chorus as I gently remove the gel pads from my sensitive area. A moan escapes my lips as slide my silk panties in place and pull my shorts back up. This is what I hate about getting a wax. I hate how sensitive I feel down there.<p>

I brace myself on the edge of the sink as I gently shuffle, but all it does is make my sensitive area react. I gasp and whimper as I feel the after affect. _Damn you Kate!_ I curse her name in my head, she knew this was going to happen, but yet she still had this planned out.

Looking at my reflection, I notice the slight blush forming on my face. I want to splash some water on my face to cool my blush down, but then I remember we had our makeup done as well.

Closing my eyes for a second, I feel a slight breeze hit my legs, causing me to moan softly again. _God, can this be any worse?_

Taking a deep breath, I get the scent of a wonderful, sexy, and very provocative scent. I moan silently once more, but my eyes open automatically when I feel something hard against my backside. I'm gasping for air as my heart has quicken.

_What is he doing here?_ I ask myself as I see Christian looking back at me through the reflection of the mirror. I can't take my eyes of him. I feel his hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. My head rolls back, tilting to the side giving him full access to my throat. Without taking his gaze from mine, he begins to lick, suck, and bite on my collarbone and I can feel my inner thighs quake.

"Oh god." I moan silently as I feel my self quicken, quickly closing my eyes.

"Ana? Are you still in there?" I'm interrupted by Kate's voice, suddenly panicked we might be caught, I open my eyes again. But this time there is no Christian, it's just me alone, with my hands holding onto the sink.

_What the fuck was that?_ I ask myself startled by my train of thoughts. Shaking my head gently, I begin to walk towards the door unlocking it.

"Ana are you okay?" She ask as she's noticed my flushed face.

"I just felt light headed that's all." I tell her as my hand shoots to the side of temple. "It's probably because I'm exhausted, or maybe because we haven't eaten a proper meal, I'll be fine." I smile towards her, but she wears a guilty expression.

"Oh God Ana, I am so sorry... All we had was the Starbucks, but should've stopped to get you something to eat. I'm so sorry." She speaks and I can tell she's about to cry.

"Don't worry about it." I wave her off and smile again, "Come on I want to meet the Grey's." I tell her as I loop my arm with hers and begin to walk down the hall, down the staircase, and follow the chatter and laughter in the living room.

Even before my feet touch the final third step I feel him, smell him, and desire him. I know he's here. I can feel his warmth. I can feel... _Him_.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

Arriving at my mother's home, I park the R8 in the garage, as Taylor parks the SUV in the driveway.

Turning my attention back to Taylor, who opens the passenger side for Gail and then opens the back passenger door for his daughter Sophie, he begins to walk towards me.

"Sir, I spoke to the team and informed them of the protocol that is in place. Ryan, Reynolds, and Luke have already checked the perimeter of house and everything is all clear." He says with a small nod. Thanking him, I spin on my heels towards the entrance of my parents home, as he walks back towards Gail and Sophie who wait patiently beside the car.

As I enter, my parents home, I can already hear the chatter that is occurring in the kitchen.

"Mom! You're doing it wrong! That's way too much seasoning on the turkey!"

"Mia, I can season a turkey just fine, there is no need to shout, young lady." My mother reprimands my sister, who is attempting to remove all the spice jars away from my mother's reach, only for her hand to get swatted away by my mother.

"Mia, leave your mother alone." Dad says, smiling with a gentle shake of his head, as he closes the morning paper, he was reading on the small side table in the kitchen.

"You know Mia, just because you went to that cooker school in France, doesn't mean YOU can actually cook! You actually HAVE to attend the classes, in order to learn how." Elliot teases from where he is seated next to dad.

"You should be the one to talk!" Mia retorts, "Cookery school? It's called culinary school. You idiot!" She says scowling towards Elliot, who playfully sticks his tongue out at her, causing my father to belly laugh as my mother chastises both Mia and Elliot, sending my Dad a glare for laughing.

"Okay, enough kids. Be civil towards one another."

I laugh from where I'm leaning on the kitchen doorway, as I watched what played before me

"Oh Christian, you made it sweetheart!" Grace is the first to greet me. As she walks towards me, I push against the wall using my shoulder, to greet her properly with a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad you came." She says as she holds my face between her hands. My hands automatically shoot for her wrist and pull her hands in front of my mouth, as I gently place a kiss where her palms meet.

"I did say I was coming mom." She nods her head as I smile.

"Okay then," she turns away from me as she wipes her eyes using the back of her hands. "Since we are all here," she clears her throat, " I'm going to need you boys to set the dining room table, Mia help me with the side dishes, and Carrie..." She turns to look at my dad, who raises his eyebrow in acknowledgment. "Just sit there." She smiles sweetly at him.

"Good idea." He says opening the newspaper after he smiles at her and nods his greeting towards me.

The last time, my father helped around the kitchen, my mother had to cook all over again. I smile remembering that wonderful Thanksgiving day.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Mia asks with curiosity. Turning towards Mia, I laugh. "Do you remember the last time dad helped?" I say as we all look at dad for a second, who's mumbling something under his breath, and begin to laugh once again.

"That was fucken hilarious." Elliot speaks as he holds his side of his body from laughing so hard, earning a glare from mom.

"I'm sorry dad, but even you have to admit it was pretty funny." Mia says as she begins to stir the pots.

"Kids, it wasn't his fault. He didn't know." I can tell mom is trying real hard not to laugh her self.

"Yes it was." Elliot speaks once again after his fit of laughter has died down. "He knew Uncle Brian brought over his dog, and he shouldn't have placed the turkey so close to the edge. You even said it mom, "Carrie, place the Turkey in the middle of the table." He says to prove his point.

Shaking my head I walk towards Mia, who greets me with a quick hug and a kiss on my cheek, making my way towards where Elliot and Carrick are sitting.

"Did you really have to bring that up, Christian?" Dad says as he places the newspaper down on the table, with a huff.

"Sorry Dad." I smile towards him, while I pat Elliot's shoulder and extend my hand towards my Dad to shake. He smirks and shakes my hand, "Don't worry son, you'll do something stupid one day and you can bet your ass, I'm going to enjoy the hell out of making fun of you."

"Carrick!" Mom scolds for his choice of words.

Thirty minutes later, Mom and Mia have finished making a light lunch, while Elliot and I have set the dining room table. My eyebrows furrow when I notice two extra seatings.

"Elliot are we having company?" I turn towards Elliot but notice he is no where in site. _Fucker!_

"Mom, the dining table is set, but there's..." I stop when i notice Mia and Elliot are no where in site. _Where the fuck did they go?_

"Christian did you set the table?"

"Yes mother." I answer still confused.

"Sweetheart what's wrong? Are you sick?" She asks as she mistakes my look of confusion.

"No Mom, I was just..."

"Oh they must be here." She cuts me off, quickly washing her hands before grabbing a clean kitchen towel to dry her hands. _Who's here?_

Still confused, I walk behind mother towards the living room, where voices are coming from.

My father is seated on the recliner chair as Mia is perched on the armrest, while Elliot is sat on the loveseat. I can feel my breath hitch when I see Kate is sat beside him. My brain starts to work overtime as it hits me. _The two extra plate settings_. My eyes begin to wander around the livingroom to see if I spot Ana, but she's not here. Sighing, I turn towards mom who looks at me curiously.

"Mom what is going on?" I ask as I notice Kate has left the living room.

"Elliot asked if he could invite two of his friends over to the house and I agreed." She smiles after answering my question and walks to where my father is seated. My mind is still trying to process what is going on, despite the laughter in the background. _She's here!_ I tell myself as I feel her presence behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I turn around and come face to face with Ana.


	16. Chapter 16

**For those who have patiently been waiting the long overdue Lemons, well... We are right around the corner for those. I honestly believe My Ana has a lot to discover about herself and she will... Just like in the short summary of this story, THERE WILL BE HURT, PRIDE, AND JEALOUSY in the next upcoming chapters. Nothing will be long lasting (I hope), but it will be a wake up call... **

**So far I hope you've all been enjoying my story, and if not well Thank you for giving it a try! -Jackie**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

I can feel my breath hitch and my heart beat faster when I see Christian looking at me. Kate takes notice of my standstill and pulls my arm slightly, snapping me out of the trance I'm in.

I blink several times, ignoring Christian, and turn my gaze towards Kate who begins to walk ahead of me as she introduces me to Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

"Please Anastasia, call me Grace." Grace says as she gently squeezes my hand. I smile towards the kind woman with the most beautiful kind eyes. "Thank you Grace. And please, call me Ana." She smiles kindly with a nod of her head.

"We're glad you made it Ana." Carrick smiles as he offers a tumbler of bourbon towards me. I gently shake my head no, thanking him as I do. "To say we were excited to meet you is an understatement."

I turn to Elliot who shrugs his shoulders, feigning innocence.

"I hear you have an eye for business as my son Christian." He speaks once I have taken a seat on the lovely three seater, that is placed in the middle.

"Yes Sir, I do."

"I see. So what are you into? I mean Christian is into mergers and acquisitions, but you?" He eyed me curiously over the rim of the tumbler. "I wouldn't peg you as that type."

"Carrie!" Grace speaks as she takes in his hostile manner of approach. But it doesn't faze me, I know what he's doing. And I'm very much prepared for this.

I can feel my spine straightened and my confidence rise as I answer his question. "No Sir, I am not. I'm into publishing and I own three publishing houses. One is station here in Seattle, another in New York, and one in Chicago. My self and my team are currently in the market for a publishing house in Florida as we speak. Since," I quickly glance at Christian, who is sitting at the far right corner of the three seater. "SIP is no longer on the table." I finish turning to look at Carrick, who smiles with astonishment at me. My dad raised no fool! I mentally give myself a pat on my shoulder.

"That's wonderful to hear Ana." He smiles once more and I smile as well. I've heard Kate once mention Carrick is a hardcore lawyer and for once I'm glad my dad taught me how to stand up for myself when it comes to business.

"Your parents must be very proud of you." Grace says while holding Carrick's hand. I can immediately see the love they hold for one another.

"My dad is very proud of me." I genuinely smile at the mention of my dad.

"How about your mother?"

"I wouldn't know." I answer looking up at Grace who has a confused look on her face.

"She hasn't been around." I say and turn towards Kate, begging her to change the subject, with my eyes. Luckily she gets the hint and quickly begins to talk about the plans Elliot has made for the weekend.

"Ana, may I speak with you for a minute." I hear Christian whisper beside me. Turning my attention towards him, I debate with myself if I should give a minute.

Feeling like shit for brushing off his email the way I did without explaining why I did it, I can at least owe him an explanation for why. Taking a deep breath I nod and stand excusing myself from the presence of the Grey's, as Christian stands to do the same.

"This past week," he starts. "All I've thought about was about Saturday. I've been trying, I really have, Ana... But I just... I can't seem to forget... I know it was wrong how I approached you at your office, but Ana..." He stops his pacing and turns towards me. "Why haven't you responded to the email I sent you?" He says once we have stepped out onto the backyard.

I can see he's nervous, not just because he's been pacing back and forth or running his hands through his hair, but simply because of his eyes. I can see he's embarrassed, angry, but also hurt.

I don't know why, but I hate seeing him like this. Just his eyes alone, make me feel guilty. Sighing, I try, I really do try to bring my walls slightly down and for I, to be more open and honest with my feelings.

"Christian, I'm sorry for not responding to your email, I've been preoccupied with everything that is going on, I just couldn't... " my rambling is interrupted by the feel of his lips on mine.

I gasp in surprise, not just because of the impact, but for what I feel. It's as if I've tasted the most delicious gelato, at the same time, I've feel as if I'm enjoying my favorite past time. It's sweet and comfortable at the same time and it leaves me wanting more.

I can feel his hands grip my hips slowly bringing me closer to him. He doesn't force the kiss, doesn't deepen it, on the contrary, it's smooth, caring, slow. Just right.

Slowly as his lips pull apart from mine; I lift my arms and wrap them around his neck, refusing to open my eyes to look at the smile I know is plastered on his face.

"More." I silently whisper and he answers my request, as his lips crash once more on my lips and its Nirvana all over again.. I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach, my heart accelerates, and my mind becomes hazy.

I don't know what to think, how to act, or what to do. All I can do is live, and live I will.

"Ana..." He speaks as he breaks our kiss once more.

"Don't." I say lifting my head to look up him.

He smiles brightly at me, when he notices the blush that's has appeared on my cheeks. I sigh contentedly when his hands cup my face.

"God you're beautiful Anastasia." He whispers as his eyes roam my face.

"Have dinner with me?" He asks once more and this time, I can't find it in me to say no.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/U: Sorry for the long wait, (yes three to four days is a long wait for me), but I've been real busy with both jobs and single handedly taking care of my daughter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter that serves as a filler, but holds important details, that will come to play in the next chapter.**

**I don't own any of these characters, I'm just having some fun with them.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elliot<strong>

"Don't even say it, Kate!" Mia screeches wearing a shock expression.

"What?" I ask confused as my parents have the same expression as Mia. "What did I miss?"

"Son, how can you possibly believe that was okay?" My father chastises me from where he is still seated.

I can feel my eyebrows furrow even more. _What the fuck are they talking about? _I must have spaced out after Christian and Ana left the room._ But seriously, am I the only one who found that weird?_

"Elliot Grey! Are you listening?" My mom states in a firm tone, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Look, I don't know what Kate," I glance towards an embarrassed looking Kate for a second, "Has shared, but I know this," I stick my index finger out pointing towards the ceiling. "I'm hungry." I stand immediately from where I'm seated and begin to make my way towards the kitchen.

"What the fuck was that about?" I say, as I mentally kick myself for not paying attention to the conversation surrounding me.

"Baby, wait." Kate speaks as she no doubt has followed me towards the kitchen. "I didn't mean to share that with them, but I thought it was cute."

Opening the refrigerator to pull out the fruit bowl mom was working on this morning, I turn towards Kate.

"Kate, I don't know what the fuck you shared, to be honest." I want nothing more than to laugh, when I see her shoulders slump with relief.

"Babe," I say as I pull Kate towards me, by her hand. "My parents know more about me than is expected." Gently shaking my head to prove a point, "I don't care what you shared."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." Smiling she stands on her tip toes to place a kiss on my lips, but stops midway. "What?" I ask as I see her eyes go wide.

"Babe, turn around, but don't make any sudden movements." She says in a near whisper.

"Okay?" I drag out, but curious to see what has Kate so wide eyed and speechless, I humor her as I laugh mentally as I've never seen a speechless Kate before.

Turning around, as if not to spook whatever is standing behind me, I see Christian and Ana standing on the porch. _This is what has Kate so speechless? What the fuck!_

"Kate, I seriously don't know what is so shocking about Ana and Christian?" I say exasperated as I turn to look towards Kate again.

"Can you just look?"

"Sorry babe, but voyeurism is not my thing." I joke.

"Why are you such an idiot?" She asks as she glares at me even harder. I want to laugh as her facial expression is making her look constipated, but I know if I do I won't get laid tonight.

"Elliot if you don't turn around in this instant. I won't be giving you he..." She hisses and my eyes widen, making my head spin around to look, once again at Christian and Ana, before she can finish her sentence.

_Fuck I've gone that route before with Kate, and I most definitely won't be taking it soon. Shit is not worth not having her beautiful, witty, and blunt mouth wrapped around my coc.._ My thoughts are interrupted as I see Christian and Ana in a passionate embrace.

For a second I think I must've gotten whiplash from my head spinning so fast to look behind me.

"See," Kate says joyfully, as she wraps her arms around me from behind. "I told you."

Looking down at Kate, I see she has tears in her eyes. Automatically, my arm lifts, pulling her to my side instead. "I hope so." I kiss the top of her head as we turn around, giving Christian and Ana privacy.

"Come on babe. You can help me set the dinner table. There's no need to be caught."

"Okay, baby." Picking up the fruit salad bowl from where I've set it down, she begins to walk towards the dining room.

Picking up the pre made sandwich trays mom had set in the cooler, I walk behind her, but not before I turn around once more to catch a glimpse of my baby brother in a passionate embrace with a woman.

Smiling I turn around thinking that maybe, just maybe, this will really work out.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

I don't know what came over me, but I had to kiss her. I mean, how could I not? All I've been doing, while she sat next to me on the three seater was stare at her. I felt as if I was a starving man, at an all you can eat buffet, tempted to just...

"Okay," She says. "I'll have dinner with you."

For a second I have no idea what to say, so instead I lean in to kiss her once again.

"Christian," she says as she pulls away slightly. "Someone might see us."

"I don't care." I smile, shaking my head to get my point across. "I would love nothing more than to have them see me and you... like this." I say pulling her closer to me, causing her to gasp.

"Christian..."

"I know, but I love having you here with me like this." I say looking at her beautiful blue eyes, that shine with hope.

Smiling she leans forward and places a kiss on my lips, taking me by surprise. "Come on, your family is waiting." She says smiling as she moves away from me. Blinking rapidly as I try to control my glee, from that one kiss, I turn to her. "You go, I'll be there shortly." Smiling, she nods and walks back through the kitchen side doors.

Taking out my phone to call The Mile High Club for reservations, only to decide against it at the last second, I turn around. As my eyes scan my mother's backyard and stop at the rose bushes. My eyebrows furrow, when I realize, I've never noticed how many of them she has, and why oddly they are only white.

An idea comes to mind and before I can stop it, my fingers are dialing her number.

"Hello?" She answers on the third ring.

"I need your help," I say as I begin to tell her of my plans.


	18. Chapter 18

**So here it is chapter 18. Hopefully it's okay, I was aiming for more detail into Ana and Christian, but I was working with the flow of my thoughts. So hopefully you all like this chapter.**

**To answer a pm I received I will answer it here... Yes there will be lemons, but they won't be appearing until Chapter 23 or so... But I'm glad ur enjoying my story!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

"I need your help."

"Grey, you do realize I'm on the other side of the world, right? Which means I'm sleeping. Make this quick I have a meeting in three hours, with chauvinistic pricks." She speaks with a groggy voice.

Sighing, I run my hand through my hair._ How do I go about this?_

"I need ideas on how to plan a date for... my sister." I lie through my teeth. _Could I be any more pathetic? My sister? What the fuck!_

"You're going to plan a date for your... Sister? Why?" She asks confused, but now more awake.

_Stop asking, just fucken help!_

"Someone woke up with a stick up his ass this morning!" She says over the phone. For a minute I'm confused as to who she might be talking about, but then I realize, I've said it out loud.

"Ros, cut the shit and just give me a fucken idea." I'm beginning to get frustrated with this conversation.

"Simple," she says and I can already hear her smartass remark. "Take her to Chuck E Cheese." I laugh out loud as I picture taking Mia to Chuck E Cheese. She would chew my ass off for it, but I know Elliot would love to go. I swear sometimes I wonder if he ever grew out of adolescence. _Probably not._

"This is stupid." I shake my head at my own stupidity. _Just fucken come out and say it, I want to take a woman out on a date. It's not so hard fucker!_

Taking a deep breath to sum up the courage I fucken need, I say, "I need advice on where I can take a woman out on a date."

There is nothing but silence on the other line, and for a moment I believe she has disconnected the call.

"You... You... Want to... go on a... Date?" I smirk when I hear the shock in her voice, while in the background Gwen's voicing her questions at a rapid pace, causing me to laugh once again.

Minutes later, Ros and Gwen come up with a great idea for a date, in exchange for an all week paid vacation to Bora Bora. I can hear Gwen cheer from the background as I agree to the week vacation in exchange for the ideas.

Even though, Gwen goes with Ros whenever she has to go away for a business meeting in my place, they don't spend it together. Usually it's Gwen who roams around sightseeing, while Ros is stuck in boring thirteen hour meetings with incompetent assholes.

"Keep kicking ass Ros and make sure those fuckers get in line." All humor gone, she responds with a "Yes Sir." before I disconnect the call.

Walking back inside my mother's home with a kick in my step and a smile on my face, I can't help but feel excited. I know it's a long shot but I'm hoping everything goes as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

I can't control the face splitting smile that is still formed on my lips.

I have no words for what has took place minutes ago, but I can't say I hate it. I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that I wanted to be kissed. I asked for it. I needed it.

Closing my eyes, I can still feel his soft lips pressed against mine.

"Ana, dear are you alright?" Grace asks, startling me from my pleasant thoughts.

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit hungry I guess." I answer looking anywhere but at her. I can feel the blush rise on my face as I think about someone seeing what took place outside.

"Oh, well come on then, you can help carry the pitchers of homemade orange juice to the dining room table." She says as she pulls open the refrigerator door, taking out two pitchers of orange juice.

Turning around, as she preoccupies herself looking for a platter, I chance a look at Christian who's on his phone.

For a moment I think it must be business related, but then I see him smile and laugh. I can feel myself deflate as a thought enters my mind. _Maybe he does have a girlfriend_.

_No, if he did Elliot would've said so, right? Or maybe he knows and is covering up for Christian?_ Shaking my head to rid myself of such negative thoughts, I turn my attention back to Grace who has placed the platter with sweets.

"I don't think I've seen him this happy in a long time." She says as her eyes are focused on Christian whose is still talking on his phone.

"Really?" She smiles sweetly and nods her head. "Yes, he's usually gruff, or closed off to everyone outside of family. But with you," she stops and my breath hitches when I see her eyes fill with tears. "He's different. A good different." I release the breath I was holding, as I waited for her to say the complete opposite of what she's said.

"Come on dear, lunch is about to be served." I nod and follow behind her, carrying the two pitchers of orange juice, as she carries the platter with sweets.

"So Ana, Kate has mentioned your father was in the Military, is this true?" Carrick asks as Grace and I enter the dining room.

"Yes Sir he was." I speak as I place the orange juice, where Grace has directed. "He joined the Military, when he turned 18 and retired when I was about 6 months old."

"Why did he retire? I mean, he was in the Military for a long time, why would he give it up?"

Sitting down on the empty seat next to Grace I begin, "Because of me." I smile when a look of confusion passes between The Grey's, "My father..." I stop when Christian comes into the dining room, saying his apologies for being late and taking the seat next to me.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we're just about to start." Grace says with a smile on her face. For a moment I wonder what it would've been like to have a mother as wonderful, kind, and loving as she.

"Ana you were saying?" Carrick speaks once everyone has settled down again.

Taking a deep breath I begin, "My father is actually my stepfather, well technically he's my dad." I smile "Ray adopted me six months after I was born. Since my biological father die the day I was born it was easy, to adopt me." I stop and look up just in time to see Carrick with a confused expression, "He was also in the Military." I can see his slight nod of understanding, "My father and my dad somehow fell in love with my mother and the rest is history. She was married to my father, and then widowed, and then she married my dad when I was three months old."

"So you were also adopted like us?" Mia asks as she's seated to the right of Carrick across from Christian. "Yes, in a way." I answer as I take a sip of my orange juice.

"So Ana what does your mother do?" I freeze, when I realize I have to answer this question. I don't want to lie, but I don't want to tell her the truth.

I look up towards Kate who's sitting across from me, nodding for me to continue. Slowly releasing my breath I answer her question.

"I honestly don't know." Choosing to look at my slice of sandwich on my plate, instead of the pitty I know will be in her eyes, I continue. "She hasn't been around. Matter of fact, she doesn't call, or visit. I have no idea where she might be or even if she cares to know what I've been up to." Shrugging, I turn my attention to Kate who has pride in her eyes when she looks at me.

Guessing Elliot has felt my mood shift, he attempts at humor.

"So Ana, when are we going over to your house again? I would really like to eat some of your famous chicken pot pie again." I smile a wide smile and begin to laugh.

"Is that where my pie went? Geez, I wonder how you got your hands on it." I say turning to look at an embarrassed Kate, who elbows Elliot in the ribs for calling her out, who then begins to laugh historically.

And just like that the good mood has returned to the dining table as we all begin to enjoy lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

Looking towards Ana, who's seated to my right, I smile at her. She beautiful, perfect, and I will never tire of saying that.

When she spoke about her father and mother, I felt angry. Angry that someone would intentionally miss out on her life, when here I am, trying hard to be in her life.

"Christian are you okay?" Mia asks as she noticed the vise like grip I have on the glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, Mia I'm fine." I say as I gently try to place the glass down on the table. I can see Ana turning to look at me from my peripherals. I know if I face her she'll see how I feel.

Closing my eyes as to not give her a hint, I feel a small hand being placed on my thigh.

Acting as if nothing is happening, I open my eyes and turn to face Ana, whose eyes scream for me not to pity her.

Shaking my head softly and smiling towards her, I hold on to her hand that is still placed on my thigh. I want her to know she's safe, that I will comfort her in times of need, and I will be there for her.

She smiles a genuine smile and I can see she understood the silent, but powerful message.

Throughout the time we are still seated at the dining room table having lunch, our hands don't lose contact. I'm not even paying attention to the conversation surrounding me until I hear, "white roses."

"Mom since we're on the topic of white roses," I ask as my curiosity has peaked. "Why do you have nothing but white roses bushels in the backyard?"

Elliot, Mia, and I wear the same look of curiosity, as my dad has a smile on his face.

"Well you see," she sighs and looks lovingly towards my dad. "It all started when I met your father."

"Your mother was in her second year of college and I was picking up a friend when I met her." Dad says just as fondly as Mom.

"He introduced himself when he saw me walking towards him,"

"Which she wasn't." Dad says with a chuckle as he interrupts mom.

"You see kids," she says looking at all of us including Kate and Ana who are captivated by our parents history. "Carry was park beside my car, so he jumped to the conclusion I was walking towards him." She says as she recalls what happened.

Elliot can't help himself and says something to dad, that I can't quite decipher due to his laughing fit, but sure enough dad understood earning Elliot a slap behind his head.

Mom gently shakes her head and continues, " As I was saying, your dad assumed and asked me to join him for lunch. I refused his offer and thanked him as I made my way to my little red car."

"At that moment I knew she was it. She was the one for me." He says as he smiles with so much love towards my mother, "I went back everyday for a week straight just to ask her to have lunch or dinner with me. Every time I asked she always said no, so I did something that would catch her attention, even if she was avoiding me at times."

"What did you do?" I turn to look at Mia who's waiting patiently for the rest of the story.

"He would place a single white rose under my cars windshield wiper." She laughs, quickly catching a lone tear that's threatening to fall from her eye.

"I did it for two months, going back and forth from the college I was attending to the college she was in, placing white rose with notes tied around the stem with yarn."

"In his notes he wrote some things about himself. His good qualities, his dislikes and likes. His favorite books. Everything."

"There was a time I almost gave up on pursuing your mother, but I was stubborn back then as I am now. And it was the start of my greatest accomplishments."

"I gave in after the 63rd rose I received and realized I would be a fool if I didn't give him a chance. So I called him and I told him, 'Why don't you just buy me a white rose bushel, this way I can receive them all year round, instead of buying single white roses that wither days later?' I was being playful with him, but little did I know he would take my word for it. That is why we planted white rose bushels around our home."

Elliot, Mia, and myself as well as the girls are looking between my mother and father. After all these years, you can see they still truly love each other.

I feel my heart race and my palms become clammy when it hits me. I want Ana and I to have fond memories of each other as my parents have of them. I know I'm seriously jumping ahead of me, but as I hold onto her hand, which is still placed on my thigh, I know that I won't give up no matter what the cost.

* * *

><p><strong>I bet you never thought of Ros? Sorry to disappoint, no there is no Elena appearing in my story. She will be mentioned, but that troll is under th bridge... Haha, you get it? Troll... Bridge... No? Well ooookay then! :)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**So I feel awful not being able to update as frequently as I wanted, but work has been chaotic. But hopefully it'll die down a bit this upcoming week.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 19. There will be more to come and since my birthday is actually five days away, I'll be writing something special on that day.**

**Hope you guys and gals likes this chapter which serves as a filler. Thanks again for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews.**

**I don't own this characters, I'm just having some fun with them!**

**- Jackie**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Throwing the contract for the publishing company I have just acquired, on top of the desk, I feel the anger in me wanting to erupt. _He should've done his fucken job and I wouldn't be here wasting my time doing it!_

Thinking back to four days ago, when Kate and I had lunch over at the Grey's home, I had decided to answer a call from Robert. I knew immediately it was important, since he doesn't tend to call me on the weekends.

Robert informed me of the deal we had on the publishing company in Florida, and how it wasn't moving forward at the speed he wanted.

As soon as the words were spoken, I knew one of us would have to travel to Florida and set the assholes straight. Luckily for us, they already signed the contract, but I was more interested in finding out the, 'Why'. So when I told Robert I would go, he sounded nervous. Now I fucken know why and to say I'm angry is an understatement.

When I finished our call, I walked back to the dining room and gave my sincere apologies to every single one of Grey's. Only to promise Grace, I'd come back and have dinner with them when I returned. I smiled, promised, and drove Kate's car back home to where I packed a small dufflebag and then drove my car to the airport.

Four exhausting hours later, I arrived via my own personal jet, to Florida.

The asshole, who Robert had been dealing with for the past six months, disagreed with my ideas, something down the line of, 'never trust a woman with c-cup breasts and a tight ass.' Lets just say he found his ass on the sidewalk the moment I stepped into the conference room. I don't fuck around, especially when it comes to my business.

Two hours later, three different department heads fired, and I finally got to the root of the problem. Apparently, Mr. Now-I'm-Sitting-On-The-Sidewalk, didn't inform the employees of the changes, and what was expected of them. Now because of his lack of leadership, he caused me to fire three people who are great at there job, but who decided to fuck around instead of getting down to business. Now my dilemma is, who do I hire to take over their jobs?

Rubbing my temples with the tips of my fingers, I try I really try, to push everything away. I just want to be able to clear my head for a minute.

But it's not working and everything from the past two weeks come crashing down on my thoughts.

Christian at my home. The unannounced meeting. The almost kiss. The club. The drinks. Kate and Elliot. Waking up in my nightwear. Work. Lunch at Grey's. The kiss. Saying yes. The talk. Work. Florida. Here.

I squeeze my eyes shut, as I see everything playing out before my eyes I know there is more, but I just don't want to remember.

Taking a deep breath to relax my racing heart, I begin to feel sick, running to my personal restroom in my office, just in time to spill my late breakfast in the toilet. I shake my head from all the crowded thoughts, but one comes back with so much force, I feel the air leave my lungs.

I remember, I remember I spoke to him about my past. Or whom I thought was a hallucination of sorts.

My brows furrow as I try to understand why the fuck would I do that. So he knows, but he's never mentioned it, why would he hide it from me?

After swishing my mouth with water and washing my hands, I head back to my office chair. I need to talk to someone, I need reassurance, and I know just who can give it to me.

Picking up my phone to dial the one number that I had memorized since I was 6 years old, he answers after the third ring.

"Annie?"

"Dad, I think I fucked up." I sadly say as I have tears running down my face.

"What's wrong baby girl? What happened?"

Ten minutes later I finish getting him up to speed on what has been my life so far, which was followed by his 'mmhm, really, you don't say, wow.'

"Dad can't you say anything else?" I grit through my teeth with annoyance.

"Don't take that tone with me Anastasia. I am your father, first and foremost. What would you like for me to say?" Silence all I hear is silence.

"I don't know dad." I whisper quietly through the phone with my head lowered feeling truly chastised and embarrassed.

Sighing he continues, "Annie, you're my daughter and I love you as if you were my own. I will forever regret not fighting for you harder..."

"Dad don't..." I interrupt, but he cuts me off.

"No Annie, let me finish..." I know what he's going to say to me and I can already feel my eyes fill with new tears.

"Annie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm sorry for not being there to stop it. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for you. I'm sorry for letting you down." He stops to take a deep breath, while I am a silent crying mess.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you. I'm sorry for the way they treated you. But I will never apologize for the person you have become." I smile and nod my head as if he could see me.

"You are a smart, beautiful, young woman, who had gone through hell when you were a child, but you MY daughter, bounced back. You became who you are now, because of what you went through then. It's okay to remember, because it reminds you of the places you never want to be in again. So what if you told him? It doesn't make you a weak person. On the contrary, it makes you a stronger woman." I can feel him smile.

"I love you daddy." I sniff and try to compose myself, which I know if someone walked in at this moment they would most definitely be shocked to the core.

"I love you too, Annie. I'll always be here, you know? No matter what time."

Thirty minutes later, I feel more relaxed and not on the verge of a breakdown, I say farewell to my dad and promise to call him more frequently. I begin once more, with a clearer head, and look over the contracts of all the employees here at the Publishing house, who are qualified to take over the three, now vacant, seats as department heads.

Scanning as I go I come up with ten employees who have seniority and are qualified for the job, but one that I find quite odd to be in the publishing world, to be honest.

Pulling out their portfolios and having a thorough insight of their job description I decide to speak with six of them about this opportunity.

"Ms. Holmes please come to the 16th floor in thirty minutes." I speak through the company phone to one of the six. I continue to do this for the next ten minutes, and before I know it I have all six in the waiting area outside this office.

"Good afternoon, my name is Anastasia Steele, and I am the owner of this company as of today." My voice holds a certain authority to it and I can feel my back straighten when I hear the slight gasps coming from the employees.

"I have summoned you six for one purpose and one purpose only. It's your decision if you want it or not, but do keep in mind this is just a meeting." I take a moment to look at a every single one of their faces. Some have written fear, shock, and admiration across their faces as they eye me up and done. Ironically, it's the three men who have admiration written on their face.

"Ms. Holmes I'll start with you." I say as my gaze lands on the woman who's in her late forties with blond hair.

"Yes Ms. Steele." She nods standing and follows behind me as we walk inside the office.

"So Ms. Holmes. Do tell me about yourself." I begin as I walk behind the desk and take a seat.

"Well I've worked for this publishing company for over ten years." She speaks once she's taken a seat on the chair in front of the desk.

"Do you like working here?" I smile kindly towards her and I can see her relax immediately.

"Yes Ma'am." I don't miss the tone of pride in her voice when she answered my question.

"I'm going to be straightforward with you." I say as I cross my right leg over my left knee, and inch closer to the desk. "I've read your file and I'm impressed."

"Why thank you." She blushes and looks down. My smile grows even more as I remember I used to be like that. Yeah right, I still am.

"What would you do if I told you two authors were making a riot, one threatened to pull out of his contract, while the other, had a difficult time writing a new book."

"I would cancel everything." She says without thinking and I can feel myself deflate. I look down at her file and she's amazing, nine authors who she's signed in the ten years she's worked here, six of which are writing five to nine books for a continuation of the series. But her approach, is to threaten them. _That's not good._

"Thank you Ms. Holmes for your time." I extend my arm out for her to shake, which she does after her look of confusion wares off.

"Thank you, Ms. Steele." She speaks as I walk her out to the lobby, turning my directions towards the five, but not before I see her shake her head softly, no doubt she'll be kicking herself later when she finds out why summoned her.

"Mr. Jacobs. Follow me please." He stands and walks behind me.

"What is your job description?" I ask as I sit once more behind my desk.

"I'm part of the editorial department, Ma'am." He says as he sits on the chair in front of me.

"What do you?" I ask, even though I have his file in my hands.

"I help Mr. Cooper, who's head of the department with editing books, making sure they go through publication, I also deal with the literary agents and authors, as well Ma'am." I smile as I see him shift in his seat.

"What would happen if I told you the book you're about to publish has a flaw, what steps would you take to fix it?" I ask genuinely interested to know his answer.

"Nothing." He answers and I once again feel deflated. _Are you fucken kidding me?_

"Why?"

"It wouldn't happen Ma'am." My eyebrows shoot to the top, but motion for him to continue.

"I always double check the corrections and even go to the extreme of reading the book twice. To make sure it's near perfection." I'm thrown back my his response momentarily and I even believe there might be hope for the employees here after all.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Jacobs." I extend my arm out to shake his, which he does without hesitation.

My meetings continue as so, until the last one is out of the office. Taking a deep breath I come to the decision of hiring Mr. Jacobs for the head of the editorial department, Ms. Jewels for the head of the sales department, and Mrs. Shaneski, for the head of the creative department.

Looking at my watch I see it's already past four in the afternoon and all the employees have gone already. I'll just tell them tomorrow, I say to myself as I shrug on my suit jacket and make my way out the door of the office, just in time to run into the last person I had summoned earlier today.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask with annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. I was stuck in the IT department." He says sounding out of breath. Rolling my eyes, I tell him to follow me back to the office.

"Why are you here?" I ask, not bothering to take a seat this time.

"I'm sorry?" He asks confused.

"You're over qualified, so why are you here?" I ask once again annoyed, as I walk behind the desk, pulling his file out of the filing cabinet and place it opened in front of him.

"I won't ask again." I say crossing my arms under my chest.

"It's a job. And clearly I needed one." He says not bothering to look at the file.

"Why? I mean with a background like yours you should be a private security guard." I furrow my eyebrows as I try to understand him.

"Ma'am with all due respect..."

"Call me Ana." I interrupt.

"Ana," he says slightly uncomfortable. "After I came here I tried but no one would hire me, so this is the only thing I could get at the time." He shrugs as if it's nothing.

I eye him curiously. He's good looking, straight I would presume, broad shoulders, about 6'4 in height light brown hair, and the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen. It's a shade between jade and olive green. Perfect chiseled face, with cute light freckles on his cheekbones. I can already tell he must work out, due to his arms and legs.

He clears his throat, no doubt having felt awkward as I eyed him from head to feet.

"I have a proposition for you, but you have to decide in the next 12 hours." He sits in attention on the chair and I release the breath I was holding.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I know dad will be ecstatic, since he's always mentioning it to me.

"Yes Ana?"

"I need a CPO and since you have military training and I believe you know how to handle a firearm," I say which he nods his head. "I want to hire you."

"When do I start?" He ask, as he stands and takes, what I'm assuming is out of habit, military stance, arms behind his back, legs spread shoulder width apart.

"When will you be able to?" I ask as I lift my face, but it's no use. I'm 5'4 while he's standing at 6'4. The man towers over me. Yeah dad will be ecstatic!

"Now." He says and I smile extending my hand to shake his.

"Congratulations Sawyer. But I will warn you, I'm not always this pleasant." I say, and he smirks.

"I'll still be giving you 12 hours to do what you have to do to get ready. After that meet me here tomorrow morning say," I look at my watch. "9 am, we will be leaving Florida at 4pm and will be arriving in Seattle at 8pm hopefully."

"Yes Ana." He nods his head in understanding and waits for me as I gather my things once more, and we make our way to the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here is chapter 20... Hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

"Ana, we have to leave soon if you want to make it back to Seattle by 8 tonight." Sawyer speaks as he knocks on my bedroom door of the hotel.

"Don't fucken rush me Luke!" I growl as I finish shoving everything in my dufflebag. Pulling the bedroom door open, I see Sawyer standing there with a smirk on his face. _Asshole!_

"You know, for someone who slept no less then three hours last night, you're very... Energetic." My face crunches in disgust.

He laughs saying something about cardio exercise. _What the fuck does that have to do with anything?_

"It's good to make you feel at ease." He answers my unspoken question. Shaking my head, I place the duffle bag on top of the breakfast bar and open the fridge to take out an apple.

"You know Ana, you should eat an actual breakfast." I turn around and glare at him as I take a very loud and non-ladylike bit of the apple.

"It's an apple." I smirk, when I see him roll his eyes.

"Thank you captain obvious." He says below his breath, only to cause me to laugh in a fit of giggles.

"Oh god, you're funny! Come on hurry up, so I can get this shit done and over with." I'm about to reach for my dufflebag when Sawyer grabs it instead and heads for the door, but steps to the side waiting for me to follow him.

Upon coming back to the hotel room last night with Sawyer, we had dinner while we spoke of ourselves. I found out he's the youngest out of three brothers and two sisters. His mother and father are still married and have just celebrated their 30th year anniversary last month. I spoke to him about my life, friends, and my family. I also told him about the main reason why I decided to hire him and why I need a CPO.

Much to my amazement he also asked about my secrets, but I couldn't share that part with him just yet. Thankfully he changed the subject, and before we knew it, he and I were watching movies and eating nothing but junk food.

"Luke, this meeting will hopefully go by quickly. I'm trying to get home as soon as possible." I say stepping out of the elevator.

"I'll be in the security room if you need me, Ana." He says as he turns and walks in the direction of the security room.

Ten minutes later I've summoned Mr. Jacobs, Ms. Jewels, and Mrs. Shaneski, to the conference room.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you've had a good morning?" I turn my sight, to look at the three seated before me.

"Yes, Ma'am. Thank you." Is their nervous replies.

"Before we start, I want you to tell me if you remember what we spoke of yesterday?" I ask as I pull three manilla folders, which have their names written on the tabs and inside lays their new contract, benefit package, contact lists, as well as a short guide, which reads, 'Don't fuck it up, or you'll be fired.'

"Yes Ma'am." They speak in unison.

"Okay then, lets begin." I nod sliding the manilla folders in the center of the table. "If you could pick up the folder with your name written on the tab, I will begin." I stop, allowing them to reach for their folders.

"If you open them, the first page you will see, is a new contract with this publishing company, but if you look closely, you will see your job description has changed." I don't miss the gasps and the wide eyes when they finally see it. A smile forms on my lips as they remain silent while they read their new contracts.

"Is this a problem for any of you?" I asks, after I've given them enough time to read.

"No, Ms. Steele." Responds Jacobs.

"Thank you." Says Mrs. Shaneski.

"Wow." Is Ms. Jewels shocked response.

"The main reason why I choose to do this meeting as a group," I speak once I've received their full attention. "Instead of one on one, I want for you three to be working in my publishing company as a TEAM. I understand you will be in different departments, nevertheless, I DO expect to see you as well as the rest of the heads from each department to meet once a month, preferably in the first week."

"Mr. Jacobs, you will be head of the editorial department, Ms. Jewels you will be head of the sales department, and Mrs. Shaneski, you will be head of the creative department."

"Yesterday was an interview I had organised, and you three," I stop once again and give them a small smile. "Are the ones I found to be exactly the right person for the job. Keep in mind I do NOT and WILL NOT accept anything less than your best."

"You have an hour to make your decision, and when you do, sign the new contract as well as the NDA forms. Bring them back to me and no one else. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." They speak once again.

"You're dismissed." I say as I stand and escort them out in the direction of the elevator.

"Jesus Luke," I cry out startled when I notice Luke, standing in the office. "What? Did you get tired of the security room?" I smirk as I sit behind the desk.

"You have an odd sense of humor. But no." He says with a straight face, which causes me to laugh.

He rolls his eyes as he, waits patiently for my laughing fit to die down, "As I was saying. I was just coming in to inform you Walbert has accepted my place as TI specialist. And Robert has called about his meeting with the new Publisher that will be taking place as head of this company. Which by the way, he speaks highly of her. I've also spoke to the HR department and they have all been informed about the new changes as well as the new promotions you have decided on."

Sighing I spin around and face the gorgeous view of the Florida coast. This is what I love about this company, besides the business it brings in, its the serenity I feel when I set my eyes upon it. _It's marvelous._

"I'll be ready to leave in two hours, Luke. By the way, have you spoken to your family about the move?"

I turn back around, when I hear nothing but silence. Thinking that's he's probably left, but to my surprise, he's remained seated.

"Luke, what's wrong?" I ask, worry evident in my voice, as my eyes roam his face.

"I sort of promised them they could visit some time." He shyly answers and blushes, when I smile sweetly at the man before me.

"Don't worry about it Luke, we'll figure something out."

Three hours later, Luke and I arrive at the airport, only to take off an hour later and begin to head back to Seattle.

Choosing now to take a small nap, in which I know will make it difficult for me to sleep later, I doze off in one of the recliner seats.

_"Ana, I missed you baby." Christian whispers in my ear as he places soft slow kisses down my neck. I inhale his Christian aroma, that makes my heart race, and my breathing to become ragged._

_"Don't ever leave me. Promise Ana. Promise, you'll never leave me." He begs desperately, kissing me on my sternum and slowly moving down._

_"Christian, what are you doing?" I can already hear my voice has become layered with arousal._

_"I'm welcoming you home, baby." He stops his actions, picking me up from under my butt, squeezing as he walks to the bedroom and lays me down on the bed._

_"Christian," I gasp his name when he pinches my nipples, while he licks and sucks them thoroughly._

_"God Ana, I love your breast. They were meant just for me." My eyes are focused only on the display of affection Christian is giving my breasts. I can feel my lower body ache for his touch and only his._

_"Baby, I'm starving to have you." He moans as he lifts his eyes to watch my reaction as he licks and sucks his way down my sternum, down my stomach, and over my pubic bone._

_A moan escapes my mouth, when I feel his lips close down on my clitoris, causing my hips to jerk forward, only for him to rubbing his face deeper in my core. A mixture of both physical and emotional feelings come over me in a second. I want to cry, scream, and shout when I feel the rush of blood run through my veins as he sucks harder, nipping my clitoris while his fingers artfully drive me to the brink._

_"God baby, I love it when you become so wet for me. I love the smooth texture of your sweet tasting, juice dripping, pussy." He says as he makes his way back up my body, so we are face to face._

_I can smell myself on his lips and I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on. Licking his lips, he takes advantage and deepens it. My legs voluntarily wrap around his waist only after I wrap my arms around his neck._

_Stretching his beautiful defined arms above my head he holds on to the headboard._

_"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. So please tell me if this bothers you. If so, we can try a new position." He says attentively. My brows krinkle with confusion as to why it would hurt, but it's soon gone, when he places a kiss between my eyebrows._

_Feeling the crown of his penis in the opening of my vagina, I let out a moan._

_"Oh, God Christian!"_

_"Fuck Ana, you're so wet." He grunts, when he slowly penetrates my opening._

_I feel once again that overwhelming, overpowering feeling take over me, before I spasm underneath him._

_"Christian please. Please go faster." I plead, sinking my nails deep into his shoulder blades. Letting out a roar he begins a mercilessly pounding pace, "Fuck Ana... Your pussy is... So... Fucken... Great!" Gritting his teeth, his hands slam down on the mattress beside my head, which causes me to loosen my grip on his neck and lay flat on the mattress._

_"Look at your breasts bounce, as I fuck you, just as you begged for me to do."_

_"Oh god, Christian. Please don't... Don't... Don't stop!" I scream._

_"I could do this all day baby." He smirks. Leaning on his elbows he grabs a hold of my breasts with his hands, without faltering his merciless rhythm on my core._

_"Christian, I'm going to..." I moan, when I feel that overpowering orgasm take over once again._

_"Fuck, baby I'm going to cum." He breaths shakely. Placing my hands on his cheeks, I bring his face towards mine. Laying soft wet kisses on his lips, he grunts and closes his eyes tightly. I can feel his penis twitch with need inside of me, and I now he's going to cum any second._

_"Ana, fuck..." He moans loudly his release, which starts me on a new orgasm. Reaching between us he pinches my clitoris as my orgasm flows out of me, only to have Christian pull out and place his mouth over my core to drink me in._

_A few seconds later, I feel Christian climb back up my body, only for him to stop at my abdomen._

_In a very apologetic, but loving voice he says, "I'm sorry kiddo, mommy asked."_

I wake with a start, only to find an amused Luke sitting in front of me.

Smirking he asks, "Who's Christian?"

Not answering his question, but choosing to scowl at him instead. I stand, with a dampness between my legs, and make my way to the restroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I don't own these characters, I'm just having some fun with them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian<strong>

It's been days since the luncheon at my parents and I haven't been able to get a hold of Ana and invite her over for dinner.

Immediately after I've heard from Kate, who so kindly shared with everyone while giving me the evil eye where Ana was going, I told Taylor to inform me when she would be arriving back to Seattle.

But no news has yet to be shared.

Taylor as usual has remained at my side, actually he's been more than usual. I don't know what he's so worried about, but I'm about to find out.

"Taylor, don't you have anything to do, besides look at me?" I grumble, while I read the contract Ros sent VIA e-mail.

"No, Sir." Looking at him straight in the eyes, I ask. "What are you not telling me?"

Shifting uncomfortably under my gaze, he speaks near a whisper. But I don't need to ask him to repeat it. I heard him loud and clear!

"What the fuck do you mean a man? When in the fuck did this happen? And why the fuck are you telling me this now?" I raise my voice and look directly at Jason, who fidgets once more.

"She's just arrived at Mrs. Grey's..." I don't give him a second to finish his sentence as I bolt up from my chair, grab my suit jacket from the coat hanger, and quickly walk towards the elevator, with Taylor behind me.

"Andrea cancel all my meetings today and reschedule them for tomorrow." Not waiting for her to respond; I walk past her desk and press the call button for the elevator.

"Yes Sir." She says confused, just as Taylor and I step inside.

"Alright Taylor, explain who the fuck the guy is?"

"That's just it Sir, I don't know anything about the guy. All I know is he's been staying with her at her home, but besides that Welch couldn't get a background check on him. It's as if he never existed, or really knows how to cover his steps." I can see his face contort into confusion as he tries to place one and one together.

"Staying at her home? How long has she been back?" My anger has risen, with the lack of information my team hasn't been informing me with.

"Almost a week Sir. Once again, he's covered their tracks down to a T."

The elevator pings alerting us, we have arrived to the ground floor. Taylor steps around me to scan the area quickly, before I step out, nodding his head in an 'all clear' motion.

"To my mother's, Taylor and make it quick."

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

It's been almost a week since we've arrived back to Seattle, and upon landing I called Dad and told him I hired a CPO.

"It was about time you did." Was dads response as his voice came through the speakers, which started a whole series of questions to be thrown specifically at Luke, once he found out.

After a minute of silence Dad decided he would be coming from Montesano to Seattle to help Luke update the security system around my home.

To say I felt like I was eavesdropping on a random conversation, is putting it lightly, even if the conversation was about me.

"Dad I love you and I'm very grateful. But don't you think your going overboard with all this? I mean really, do you think it's necessary for you to drive all the way from home to here?" I say speaking from the backseat of my car, while I pierce the back of Luke's head with a glare, as he's clearly enjoying this conversation.

"Annie, you know how I feel about your security and especially your well being. I do not care if I'm going overboard or not! Is that understood young lady? You are my daughter, I don't care how many publishing companies you own, you will always be my child, and I still worry about you." I shrink back into the backseat of my car, while Sawyer wears a smirk on his face. Fucker!

"I'll be there in three hours. And Ana? Please listen to your CPO!" He says before disconnecting the call.

"Keep your mouth shut Luke." I grumble while turning to look out the window.

"Yes Ma'am." He speaks, shaking his head gently.

Closing my eyes for a moment as I sit on my office chair, I feel the familiar vibration of my phone on the side of my pants suit.

Looking at the caller ID a smile forms on my face.

"Hello Grace."

"Ana? I'm sorry, I thought I was calling Mia." She laughs.

"It's alright Grace." I smile.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry to have interrupted your busy day. I'm sure you have lots to do, while you're still in Florida." She speaks with a cheerful tone.

"Actually Grace, I've been back in Seattle for about a week now."

"You have?"

"Yes. My father actually came for a short visit, when I soon arrived. He said something about having to see his child arrive safely back home with his own eyes, instead of hearing her voice."

She laughs, immediately agreeing with my father. "I know I do the same when one of my children take off somewhere, especially with Christian. Sometimes that son of mine would leave for weeks and not even say where he was off to." Her voice holds hurt and sadness.

"Although he attempts to be here on the weekends, it's sometimes not enough." My heart hurts for the woman and the possibility of my dad feeling the same way.

"I'm sorry Grace." I say full heartedly, "If there's anything you need help with, please do let me know. I'll gladly help anyway I can or even if you just need a Mia Substitute." We both laugh at my suggestion. I don't think I would make a great Mia Substitute. Where she's loud, I'm usually quiet.

"Ana sweetheart, if it's not much of a bother actually, and since... Well..." I can tell she's embarrassed to ask.

"Go ahead Grace."

"It's Elliot's birthday next Tuesday, and I want to have a small dinner for him on Saturday, but I don't know... Usually, I would ask Mia, but she's out of town for three days. And well I don't want to ask Kate, since Elliot might be there. But if you can't it's okay, I understand you have other commitments."

"Grace? Do you need help planning?" I ask once I've put two and two together.

"Oh yes please!" She exclaims with joy. I laugh after she apologizes for her excitement as we remain on the phone for two more minutes, in which she invites me over to her home for lunch today.

Disconnecting the call I turn around in my chair and face Luke who's smiling.

"What?" I ask eyeing him.

"You feel comfortable around her." It's not a question, it's an observation.

"Yes." I answer automatically, without even thinking. Because if I'm honest, I am. I don't know what a mother figure is or the emotions a child might have for their mother. But Grace, is a wonderful person with a great heart. She's kind, generous, loving, nurturing, and endearing.

"Ana?"

"What?" I must have been too engrossed in my thoughts causing me not to hear what Luke was saying.

"I need your input on the new security Ray choose." He says laying five manila folders on top of my desk.

I can feel my eyes widen, "Is he serious? Luke, why on earth would I need six personal security? I'm not a top notch lawyer? I own publishing houses, for crying out loud! What is the worst that can happen?" I take a deep breath after my small rant and I can feel my heart rate begin to slow down.

"Ana, this is just a precaution." Looking up at Luke, I can see he's agreed with my dad on this. I know, either way I'll agree with them both full heartedly.

"Luke, just hire who you think will be a great candidate. I know nothing about..." I wave my hand towards the manila folders. "Any of this."

Taking a deep breath while rolling his eyes, which causes me to laugh, he begins to go through the folders with me. He explains what their experiences are and what they can provide for security measures and the benefits of them working for me.

"Ana, it all comes down to your opinion." He shrugs after we spent an hour looking through the files.

"Okay, hire them." I say, which makes him smile.

"They may be security, Luke. But you are my CPO. Is that understood? Unless it's truly necessary and you believe there's a threat, I don't want another." I refuse to be walking around town with two men in black, behind me.

"Understood Ana." He smiles, stands and walks towards my office door with the files in hand. But before his hand touches the doorknob his phone alerts him of an incoming text message.

"Let me guess? It's my dad, correct?" He doesn't answer, but I can see the tips of his ears turn red. I laugh loudly when I see his head dip slightly towards his chest.

"See Luke, you are not the only one that can make observations." I speak once again as he's closing my office door.

"Ms. Steele, you have Mr. Rites on line one, who's adamant on speaking with you." Comes Hannah's voice through the intercom.

I groan, just thinking of the headache I'll be having shortly due to Mr. Rites.

The man is intelligent and has incredible ideas for his book, but always tends to linger or find an excuse to talk longer than necessary.

"Thank you Hannah." Lifting my finger off of the intercom button to disconnect the call, I pick up the receiver.

"Good morning, Mr. Rite. What can I do for you?"

Just as I expected how long this call would be, forty five minutes later, I'm still on the phone with Mr. Rite.

"Mr. Rite why don't I connect you to my assistant? She would gladly schedule an appointment, so we can continue this conversation." Seeing as it's about lunchtime and I made plans with Grace, I should be leaving now if I want to arrive on time.

"Oh yes, pardon me, that would be fantastic. I'm looking forward to our meeting for I can share with you my ideas for the next book I have in mind, which I know you'll love, but unfortunately I'm still having a rough time with getting the phrases correctly..."

Thank you Luke! I mentally cheer when he enters my office. Tapping his forefinger on the face of his watch, he smiles and mouths, "Lets go."

Nodding my head, I quickly place his call on hold and send it directly to Hannah.

"Hannah, Mr. Rite is on hold, make sure you set an appointment for him later this week." I speak as I press the intercom button.

"Yes, Ms. Steele." She responds, but I can hear the undertone of displeasure. I laugh as I gather my things and walk out my office door with Luke behind me.

"As soon as you're done with scheduling his appointment. Go home and have off the rest of the day, I won't be coming back after lunch." She sighs and smiles, mouthing "Thank you" as she has Mr. Rite on the line.

"Luke, I would like to go home and change my clothes, and then we can headed over to Bellevue." I say as I sit in the backseat of my car.

"Yes, Ana." He smiles and closes my door and walks around my car to the driver's side.

Thirty minutes later we arrive home and I quickly change my clothes, gather a small bag with a change of clothes just incase, and head out once more.

Luke informs me we're only three houses down, so I call Grace letting her know where at the front gate. She buzzes us in, and Luke drives my car through the long drive way and parks in the vacant space beside the garage.

"Oh Ana, I'm so glad you're here!" She greets me with a smile on her face and a motherly welcome hug.

"Hi Grace, I'm glad you invited me." I say hugging her back.

Letting go of me she turns in the direction of Luke who stands to my left side.

I giggle when I see the confusion on her face when she looks between me and Luke.

"He's Sawyer. My CPO." I answer her unspoken question and I can see her shoulder slump in relief.

"It's nice to me you, Sawyer." She says extending her hand out to shake his.

"She's Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey." I tell Luke who firmly shakes her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Dr. Grey." He says formally.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Will you be joining us, by any chance?" She asks as she looks between me and Luke.

"Yes Ma'am." He smiles towards her.

"Even better." She claps cheerfully. So that's where Mia gets it from? "Well there is no need to be standing outside now is there? Come on in."

"Sawyer, please feel free to watch the television. The remote is on the side table there, and I believe my husband recorded last night's football game." I laugh when I see his face full of glee.

"Oh Grace, I think you became Luke's favorite person." I smile towards Luke who's looking through the sports channels. "He's been asking me to order the sports channels, so he can watch something besides soap operas and girly movies on TV."

She smiles as she turns to look at Luke who's now sitting on the recliner chair with his eyes glued to the TV.

"So you two live together?" She asks as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Yes and no." I answer, and I can tell she's eager to know more.

"When we arrived back from Florida, I called my dad, letting him know I hired a CPO who was an associate at the publishing house I just bought. He invited himself for a week visit, in which he and Luke bonded and they immediately began repairing the back house for Luke." I tell as I watch her chop vegetables, on the kitchen islands, as I sit on one of the barstools.

"So you're dad likes him." I huff, but smile at her comment. "Yeah, you can say that. They actually have a very similar history." Suddenly she stops and looks at me with her brows furrowed.

"Military men." I answer and she nods in understanding.

"Are you fond of him too?" She asks and I immediately blush. Why would she ask me that?

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to pry, it's just that you both seem very comfortable with one another."

"I am, but it's more down the line of a professional kind. He's my CPO and I have to trust him, because when all is said and done, he's the one protecting me." She nods in understanding and chooses now to change the topic.

Thirty minutes later, Grace and I are laughing as Luke tells us his childhood stories.

"Yup. And my mother never lets that down. Every time the family gathers around, especially during the holidays, she always says, "Luke, stay away from that Turkey." In my defense, I didn't know my mother stuffed the Turkey." He blushes and Grace and I are still howling with laughter.

"You know my children did that once." Grace says as she takes a drink from her wine glass. "I was at work and my husband was here with the children. Elliot was 10, Christian was 6, and Mia was 2. They were attempting to make cookies, and when they placed them in the oven, they forgot to set the timer. When Carrick went back to check on the cookies, they were Carrick went inside our pantry and took out a box of cookies, placed them in a cookie sheet, and when he called the kids and told them the cookies were done, he said they had a look of achievement on there faces."

I smile as I imagine what that would've felt like. I have my dad and he did an amazing job raising me, but I still wonder what it would've been like to have my mother around to teach me certain things.

"That's a lovely story Grace." I tell her as I drink from my glass of wine.

"There are plenty more stories where that one came from. You should hear the one where the boys almost burned down the boat house." Shaking her head gently as I and Luke laugh, only to stop quickly when we notice Christian standing in the entrance of the Kitchen with Taylor behind him.

My heart races when I see he's angry, but his anger is not directed at me. But at Luke, who is sitting to my left.

"Oh Christian, sweetheart." Grace stands and embraces Christian.

"Hi mom." He says looking down at Grace shortly, before his fierce gray eyes turn to me.

I'm speechless and for an odd second, I think he's not going to greet us.

"Hello Anastasia." He greets, which sounds rather calmly, but by the ticking of his jaw I can tell it was forced.

"Hi Christian." I say in response.

I can see Luke's eyebrows lift, when he catches on to his name, much to my mortification. Oh god!

I turn my attention to Luke, who turns to look at me with a 'I know your secret' smile. My eyes widen, when he smiles at me. Asshole!

"Am I interrupting mom?" Christian speaks, but doesn't look at Grace, instead his eyes are focused on Sawyer, who is still looking at me waiting for confirmation.

Oh ground, swallow me up now!

"No sweetheart, actually I invited Ana over for lunch so we could get to know one another and she brought her friend Luke along." Grace innocently informs Christian, who still looks mad.

Rolling my eyes at Christian's behavior, I stand and ask Grace if I could use her bathroom.

"Yes dear. It's upstairs, second door on the right hand side." I thank her and begin to walk away, but stop when I feel someone behind me.

"Ana, will you be alright?"

"Yes, Luke." I roll my eyes at the stupidity of that question. "I'm going to pee, what can possibly happen?" I ask and walk up the stairs.

Wow! Is all I can say as my feet land on the second floor of Grace's home. There are family pictures hanging on the walls between the doors. They are not gigantic frames, but small 8 by 10's. There's one on each wall that divides the rooms, but the one that catches my attention is the one that hangs at the end of the hallway in the middle of the two windows.

It's beautiful and picture perfect. Grace and Carrick are sitting on chairs as Elliot, Christian, and Mia stand behind them. They're not aware of the photo being taken as you can see their body language screams relaxation. But what's captivating, is the fact that they all have smiles on their faces. Carrick and Grace are looking at each other lovingly, Mia has her head thrown back as she laughs, while Elliot smiles a teeth showing smile as he points at Christian, and Christian wears a smile, that's full of mischief. The background is of a beautiful backyard, which I can only guess the photo was taken here.

Turning back around I quickly make my way to the bathroom. Once I'm done and I've washed my hands, I pull open the door, only to be shoved back inside the bathroom by Christian.

"What the hell?" I ask as I regain my balance.

"Don't." He says as he comes closer to me. "I've called you, I sent you emails, which you didn't respond to. But my mother calls you and you happily answer. Why?" He says as his breathing has become labored.

"I... I don't know." I answer because I honestly can't think of anything better to say. His scent and close proximity is causing my brain to malfunction.

"I'll tell you why..." He says as his hands cup my face. "Because you love to piss me off." He grumbles and crashes his lips to mine.

I gasp at the contact, which gives him access to deepen the kiss. Pulling away from my lips his mouth finds the side of my neck, " Why did you bring him here?" He asks between bites and licks he's given my neck.

"I... I..." I can't form a simple answer as my body hums with a new sensation.

"Do you like pissing me off, Ana?" I can hear his displeasure, but yet I hear the arousal as well.

"N... N... No." I say, my breathing now shallower, and my knowledge of English as completely left.

"You know what I want to do you?" He speaks, as his hand travels down my back and squeezes a handful of my rear. "I want to bend you over, spank you for taunting me, ignoring me, and for making me crazy mad." He nips my jaw, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Does that turn you on Ana? Do my words have you dripping?" Oh god the words this man is saying.

His eyes look directly at me as I feel his hand roam the front of my shirt and down towards the front of my jeans. My breath hitches, when I feel his hand tug on the button and zipper of my pants.

"Christian..." I moan as his hand slides down my bare skin over my pubic bone. Oh god!

"Fuck Ana," he groans as his hand grips at my fatty tissue.

"Christian..." I moan again as my hands grip his shoulders, but we never lose eye contact.

"I've got you." He says as he brings his hand lower to my core and runs a finger through my folds.

"Fuck Ana, you're soaked." Groaning he places his finger on the tip of my core and rubs small but quick circles on my clitoris. I tense when I feel the tip of his finger slide towards my opening.

"Don't worry baby," he smirks. "I want to feel the inside of your bare pussy on my dick, not on my finger." He says speeding up the motion of his finger on my clitoris.

My breathing quickens, my heartbeat races, and my eyes water from the intense feeling that is soon going to overcome me.

"That's it baby, cum on my hand." He orders, which my body complies.

Gasping for air, I open my eyes at the same time Christian is placing his fingers in his mouth.

My mouth drops open in shock of his actions. Smiling he places his fingers which are coated by my orgasm in my mouth.

"Suck." he orders and I do. Sucking, licking, and biting along the length of his fingers, he lets out a moan.

"Ana, sweetheart? Are you alright?" Comes Grace's worried voice through the other side of the door.

My eyes widen, as Christian just smiles.

"I'll be right down, Grace." I say with a slight tremble in my voice.

"Okay dear." She responds and I can only hope she didn't hear what just partook in her bathroom.

I turn towards the sink to wash my hands and quickly rinse my mouth.

"You know, you looked so sexy cumming on my hand." Christian speaks as he presses his lower body on my rear as I'm bending down to spit in the sink.

Gasping when I feel his hard erection between my buttocks, he bends lower to whisper in my ear.

"I'll be picking you up at 8 o'clock tonight." He stands up, rearranges himself, but before he leaves he spanks me.

Letting out an audible gasp he smirks, bends down to lay a kiss on my lips, and quickly leaves.

I try catching my breath, as I'm still not understanding what just happened, and look at my self in the mirror.

My lips are swollen, I have faint bite marks on my neck, and I feel a dampness between my thighs.

Taking care of business once again, I gather myself as much as I can and walk back downstairs, towards the chatter that is occurring.

"Ana are you alright?" Luke asks as I take a seat next to him.

"Yeah." I answer still not quite believing what just took place.

"What happened?" He asks, but this time I hear the undertone of worry in his voice.

"I don't know." I answer as I look towards the direction of Christian who is conversing with Grace.

My eyes widen when I see him sucking on his, _those fingers_, the remains of the peach cobbler.

Squeezing my thighs together, I silently ask for this day to be over with.

But like a slap in the face, his words echo in my head, " I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock tonight."

_Shit! I have a date!_


	22. Chapter 22

**So the previous chapter was not liked by many, and I did receive my share of hate emails in my pm box. If I could I would go back and change a few things, but If I do, it would no longer be my story. Thank you all for the great and not so great reviews**

* * *

><p>Christian<p>

I fucked up. I fucked up real bad.

Running my hands through my hair, I come to the conclusion that the way I approached Ana was completely out of character. I knew I shouldn't have done so, but it's as if I just couldn't contain my self.

Closing my eyes, I hear Elena's voice in my head screaming at me, "You'll never change, this is who you are."

It's been months since I've last had a sub and years since I've lost all communication with Elena. But what I did to Ana, is exactly what I'd done to my previous subs. But Ana isn't a sub, and I fucken treated her like one.

Squeezing my eyes shut after I finish the tumbler of bourbon, try as I might, I can't ignore the pang of guilt that has risen in me. You're such an asshole!

I know he's right. I am an asshole. I am a fucken asshole.

How could I have treated her that way after all she's shared with me, unknowingly, but still?

"Flynn, I need your help." I say as he answers his phone.

"Christian. See you in 30 minutes?"

"See you then." I say before disconnecting the call and walk towards the security room where I know Taylor will be sitting behind the security monitors.

"Taylor we'll be leaving shortly to Flynn's office." I don't even bother looking up at him.

"Yes Sir."

I begin to walk back downstairs, when I hear Taylor stepping behind me.

"Permission to speak freely?" He asks as I nod my head.

"Are you alright?" He asks with concern in his voice.

Shaking my head solemnly I answer, "No Taylor I'm not. I like this girl, but I treated her like a fucken sub. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking, but when I saw her there sitting in my mother's dining table with Luke beside her, I became furious."

"Christian we all make mistakes." He says attempting to make me feel better.

"I didn't make a mistake Taylor, I fucked up." I scream as I grip my hair, "I treated her so badly, she couldn't even look at me."

"Sir.."

"No! I fucked up. I fucked up and I honestly have no way of fixing it." I roar as I feel like the walls are caving in on me.

"Lets go. I need to see Flynn." I bark as I walk towards the penthouse elevator.

As soon as the doors open Taylor and I walk in and take the elevator down to the ground floor of Escala.

On the car ride towards Flynn's office, I've put my thoughts in order. I need to understand why I felt it was okay to treat her that way.

Taylor pulls up in front of the building and before he has a chance to open his door, I'm already out and walking towards the building, not bothering to wait for Taylor.

"Christian." Greets the good doctor.

"John." I nod and walk in his office, taking a seat on the chair that is opposite of his own.

"What is the reason for this session? I mean, you have a scheduled appointment this upcoming Tuesday morning."

" I like this woman." I blurt out.

"Continue." He says as he stops writing on his paper tab.

"I've met a woman who is hardworking, passionate about what she does, and has a past. She's me Flynn, except in a woman form." I say as I look up to see Flynn's shocked expression.

"But I fucked up Flynn. I treated her like a damn sub, while we were at my parents home. I basically forced her to agree on a date tonight."

"Christian, we've talked about this." He sighs and I pinch the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

"I made her agree to dinner, by giving her an orgasm. After she left my parents home, she didn't even bother to turn my way. Flynn I fucked up and I have no idea why."

"Reason as to why, you decided to go that route, is because you're used to. It's something you're familiar with and you know what the outcome will be, but you never realized the emotional toll it would take upon you."

"You like this woman, so what made you resort to using this type of... Lets say, 'persuasion'? Why didn't you resort to asking her out to dinner?"

"I did, but then I fucked that up too and told her I would gift her SIP, for a dinner with her. She said she doesn't do business that way so I left it at that."

"And then?" He asks with a smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes I continue to tell him about the bar and then her house, and then the luncheon at my parents home.

"Christian it seems she also has a past, maybe not like yours, but one that influences who she is. The best you can do is apologize for your actions. You can't change the past, but you can move on, only if you've learned the mistake." He says as he places his pen down and looks intently at me.

"Take her to dinner. Talk. Apologize. Listen. And understand. That's all you have to do."

"I heard Elena's voice while I was in my study." I speak and Flynn's eyes widen.

"How did this occur?" He asks.

Sliding my hand over my face I answer, "I was drinking a tumbler of bourbon when I remembered what she would always say, how I would never change since this is who I am."

"It's called trial and error, Christian. You're going to make mistakes, because yes you're only human. But answer this. Does Elena's opinion matter when you've work so hard to understand who you are not who she made you think you are?" He says with a small smile.

I know he's right. I'm not that man anymore, but it doesn't change the way I treated Ana.

Thanking a deep breath, I stand thanking the good doctor and walk out of his office.

As I sit in the backseat of my car, an idea hits me. I could use the idea Ros gave me, but I don't want that date to be associated with my complete fuck up.

"Taylor do you have the keys to the SIP building?"

"Yes Sir. They're placed in the security room."

"Good. Make sure you grab them before we leave, to pick up Ms. Steele."

It's 6:30 and my plan has taken place. Everything is set and hopefully she'll like this.

"Sir?" Taylor questions when he takes notice of the room we're currently standing in.

"She likes literature." I answer as I turn to leave and close the door behind me, as Taylor walks ahead of me.

"No offence Sir, but are you sure that's a good idea?"

Taking a deep breath, I shrug as I answer, "I don't know. This could go both ways. She'll either love it, or she'll hate it, but it's what I could come up with." I answer sincerely.

"Very well Sir." Taking a quick glance I can see the smile on his face.

At exactly 7:56, Taylor is pulling up the driveway of Ana's home.

Getting out of the car I walk up the steps and ring the doorbell.

Fuck I'm nervous. I can feel my palms sweat and my heart race. For a minute I think I'm about to pass out. I don't do nervous, but yet again, I never knew Ana existed.

Everything stops when my eyes focus on Ana as she opens the front door.

"Hello Christian." She speaks but I can see she's still angry about earlier.

"Are you ready?"

"In one condition," she says and I nod my head for her to continue. "Luke is coming as well."

Fuck, that I wasn't expecting. I was waiting for her to tell me to fuck off, but she didn't. I smile as I agree with her conditions.

"Sure." I say as I extend my arm for her to grasp. Which to my disappointment, she doesn't, instead choosing to walk in front of me as Luke locks the front door behind us.

My eyes voluntarily roam Ana's body which is dressed in a black satin blouse, white skinny jeans and black heels ankle booties. She looks spectacular.

Taylor catches my gaze and shakes his head softly, I nod in understanding and slide next to Ana in the backseat, as Luke sits in the front passenger seat.

"Ana I..."

"Save it Christian." She says cutting me off, "Lets just get this over and done with." Not even looking at me she shifts closer to her side of the car, placing a wider wedge between us.

I feel even worse for my actions and hopefully, she'll like my surprise.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry guys for not updating. Holidays are crazy since I have two jobs and they are both for a clothing store. Okay so this chapter was actually supposed to have Christian's POV at the end and I'm working on limited time. So I will be updating this chapter, and no... This is not the end to their date.

The characters don't belong to me, I'm just having some fun with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia<strong>

Looking out the window of Christian's car, I'm mentally kicking myself.

This is stupid, for it's not just his fault, but mine as well. I could've stopped him, but I didn't, I just couldn't. So why am I acting this way towards him?

Maybe I should give it a try and see where this goes, but is it worth it?

What am I thinking, he's not interested in me, he's more interested in having sex.

Closing my eyes, the conversation with Luke earlier, comes to mind

"Ana what happened?" Luke asked as he drove us back home after the luncheon at Grace's home.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as my sight was glued to the passenger side window as all of downtown Seattle blurred with the on going traffic.

"You were completely out of it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Luke I'm fine." There was no way I was telling Luke what happened between Christian and myself, while I was upstairs using the bathroom.

"You know I think Christian likes you." My head snaps in the direction of Luke.

"What?" I asked as my mouth fell open and my eyes widen.

Taking a quick glance in my direction he smirks, "I could tell he was furious, when he saw me there."

"Luke..."

"I just made an observation, that's all Ana." Quickly raising his right hand off of the steering wheel, in a show of surrender, I scoff and turn my direction back to the passenger window.

"You don't know what you're talking about Luke."

"You're right I don't know," I turn my head towards Luke, "But you do." He smiles.

"Ana, we're here." Christian sultry voice stirs me from my thoughts.

My brows furrow as I take in my surroundings.

"Where are we exactly?" I ask Christian, who has a small playful smile on his lips.

"I want to show you something." He responds.

I catch a glimpse of Taylor's eyes through the rearview mirror and I don't know if its my imagination, or if I'm dreaming, because I see a gleam of joy in his eyes.

"Please trust me, Ana?" Christian speaks again.

Turning back towards Christian I mindlessly reach out to grab his extended hand, pulling me out of the car when I do.

"Christian, why are we standing outside SIP at night?" I ask with confusion.

"I want to show you something I think you'd appreciate and you could also give me your honest opinion about." He says as Taylor and Luke step out of the car and begin to walk ahead of us.

Taking the elevator up to the 18th floor, we four step out when it arrives.

"Sir, we'll be in the security room." Taylor announces as he and Luke, begin to walk towards, what I assume is the security room at the end of the hallway.

Luke senses my small panic and turns around sending me an encouraging wink as he follows behind Taylor.

"Ana, I want to apologize for the way I behaved at my mother's home. I... I..." He sighs as his hands run through his hair.

I love the way his soft hair looks more tussled, than it usually does, when he does so. Pay attention Ana!

"Why are you smiling?" He asks taking notice of the smile that's formed on my lips.

"No reason in particular." I answer quickly averting my eyes towards the lobby, where we're standing. Jeez Ana, way to play it off smoothly.

"Ana..." He gently places his index and middle finger under my chin, making me face him again.

The confusion I felt throughout today vanishes, when I see his eyes hold so much guilt and pain.

Why is he torturing himself so much?

"Christian, stop apologising," I say, while rolling my eyes, hoping he'd stop feeling so guilty, and he'd become his usual self. "I should be apologizing, since I'm the one who's been giving you the cold shoulder, instead of talking to you."

Shaking my head gently, I continue, "I shouldn't have acted the way I did, I was just confused, and..." My rambling is stopped, when I feel Christian's lips against mine.

They are as soft as I remember and my heart picks up its beat.

"Can we both just agree to accept each other's apology, and leave it at that?" He asks placing another smooth kiss on my lips.

"Yeah, we can do that." I say with a small smile.

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He asks as his eyes take a sad look. Oh Christian!

"Christian, I wasn't mad, I was shocked that's all." I say truthfully as his eyes scan my eyes to see if I'm lying.

To be honest I am mad. I am angry, but at me. I could've stopped him and told him no, but the way he was acting took me by surprise.

Giving up, he nods his head in acceptance. "Come. I want to show you something and then we can eat." He says pulling my hand towards an office door.

My mouth hangs open as my eyes spot the back wall of the conference room. It's literally covered by the covers of the books SIP has published in the last month.

Shaking my head lightly I giggle in disbelief, "I actually haven't had the chance to see inside this room, since Leonard and I would meet in his office. Kate's going to flip once I tell her it's not a myth." I laugh hysterically.

"I can honestly say, if Leonard would've, I would have had a major foot to mouth malfunction, causing me to offer more than what this publishing house was worth." I ramble on as my sight takes in over hundreds of published book covers that are perfectly placed on display for everyone to see.

"Are you going to take it down?" I ask Christian who's standing next to me.

"To be honest, yeah I planned on it." Why would he want to do that? I turn my eyesight back to the beautiful display of such hard work.

"Don't," I say cutting him short, "This is SIP's hard work on display for everyone to see." I voice my thought.

His brows furrow not understanding what I'm saying. With a sigh I tell him, "Imagine, if you saw all your mergers and acquisitions you achieved in one month on display. What would you feel, or think?"

A cocky smile spreads across his beautiful face. I could only imagine what his thoughts are. He is only the third richest person in the United States, only because he's into mergers and acquisitions and has a mind for success.

Rolling my eyes, I continue, "You would be proud of what you accomplished, achieved. And when someone, you'd want to work with saw all your achievements on display, they would have no reason why not to sign."

He slightly tilts his head, eyeing me carefully, "Should I just leave it?"

"Yes," I answer truthfully, "It's great for business as well as making the teams feel appreciated for their hard work."

"Teams?" He asks as he takes a seat in one of the chairs from the conference room.

"Yes." I say as I lean my hip on the conference table, and fold my arms under my chest. "The way I see a publishing company is very simple. For example, you have different departments, each department has a leader, and each leader has to know what's going on. If a leader makes a mistake, the entire department makes the same mistake. I refer to my heads of department as 'leaders'." I shrug my shoulders as if its the easiest thing to explain.

"But you called them a team?" He asks once again.

Cocking my eyebrow I speak, "I'm just giving you my business sense, aren't I?" A wide smile forms on his face, which causes me to laugh.

"To be honest Ana, I don't know shit about publishing." He says leaning back into the chair.

"So why did you decide to buy the company, knowing publishing is not your cup of tea?"

"I saw a company that was selling, who currently employs over 500 people. If I didn't purchase the company, someone else with bad intentions could've destroyed it." He shrugs, "It was easy for me. I may not know how to run a publishing company, but if I sat and did nothing, those 500 plus employees could've been terminated by someone whose intentions were to sell and brake the publishing company apart."

"So you just hire someone who knows what they're doing?" I ask as I turn around to face him.

"Pretty much."

Looking at the man who's sitting in front of me, I feel as if this is the first time I've met him. Sadly enough, this is the first time I actually see him.

My entire outlook of Christian has changed in a matter of minutes and I'm amazed of who this man really is. He is a man with a good heart. He bought a business, he knows nothing about, because he was afraid for those 500 plus employees who could have possibly lost their jobs.

"Let's go eat." He says standing quickly, startling me.

"Where are we going?" I ask as he links his arm with mine and pulls me along beside him.

"You'll see." He smiles towards me, and I'm surprised to see Taylor and Luke standing aside the elevator with small smiles on their faces.

I smile back at them, before I quickly look down to see my arm is still linked with Christian's as we wait for the elevator to open.

I can feel his gray gaze look at what has captured my attention and he gives my arm a small squeeze.

Letting go of my arm, he places his hand on my lower back as he gently guides me out of SIP, only stopping briefly to thank the security guards in the building.

"Taylor."

"Yes Sir." He answers as Christian and I slide in the backseat.

"Christian where are we going?" I ask once more.

"I've heard of this restaurant I've been wanting to try out, it's named Canlis." He says and my mouth drops open.

"Are you fucken kidding me? I love it there." I say with a three year old's excitement, causing Luke and Taylor to chuckle of my use of profanity, while Christian wears an amused look.

"What? I do." I say innocently, shrugging my shoulders.

"You know you never stop to amaze me Ana." Christian says as he stares at me. I can feel my face heat up under his gaze, so I turn my face towards the window so he can't see.

Fifteen minutes later we arrive and are shown to our table by the hostess, who sways her hips provocatively as she walks in front of me while Christian walks behind me.

"Your waiter will be with you momentarily." She says as she fans her eyelashes towards Christian. Much to my amusement he thanks her but doesn't respond to the obvious fact she was throwing herself at him.

"What?" He asks as he stares at me as if he's trying to get inside my head.

"Nothing." I feign innocence.

Lifting an eyebrow, as to let me know he knows better, I roll my eyes and decide to tell him.

"You didn't react."

"I've gotten used to it," he says with a small smile, "It always happens no matter who's with me, but it's worse when my dad and brother are accompanying me." He shakes his head as if he's trying to get rid of a disgusted memory, which causes me to laugh.

"You should laugh more often. It suits you." He gives me his megawatt smile and on cue I blush, causing him to laugh on my account.

"You should laugh more often." I counter and he smirks.

"Touché."

Once the waiter arrives Christian orders a bottle of Pinot Noir.

"What?" I ask as he eyes me over the rim of his wine glass.

"Nothing." He smiles and I blush.

We've been having a nice friendly conversation over the two course meal and I've come to enjoy myself.

See, he's not so bad. Maybe rough around the edges, but he does have a great heart.

"Is the salmon any good?" He asks as he attempts to take a piece off my plate, only for his hand to be swatted away by mine.

"Christian!" I scold playfully and he tosses his head back laughing.

"I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, since you seem to be enjoying your dinner." He jokes, winking at me.

Oh god this man...

"What are you trying to say? " I joke back with him only for this silly game to continue throughout dinner.

As we're enjoying our dinner and jovial conversation, everything else is forgotten. There is no awkwardness, no guilt, no confusion. All there is, is Christian and I enjoying each others company over dinner.


End file.
